Revistas,Conselhos e Chocolate
by AbelhaA-chan
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke é um crápula,mas eu estou loucamente apaixonada por ele.Vai ver eu sou masoquista.Eu era apaixonada pelo meu chefe,ou seja,pelo diretor geral da revista,mais conhecido como Uchiha-sexySasuke.Ok.Tirem o sexy do nome,mas não da pessoa.SakuSasu
1. Chapter 1

_**Declaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas tenho um plano maligno Muaaahahaha.

_**Classificação:**_ T

_**Gênero;**_ Romance/Humor

_**Casal;**_ Sasuke e Sakura (central) Naruto e Hinata (secundário).

Minha primeira tentativa com humor. Desejem-me sorte.

**Revistas, Conselhos e Chocolate.**

**Capítulo I**

Oh, droga. Estou atrasada, muito atrasada.

Na mesa que ficava ao lado da minha cama o despertador vermelho gritava de forma enlouquecida mostrando para mim que se eu continuasse por mais cinco minutos ali estaria oficialmente atrasada.

Naquele momento eu tive um pouco de pena do pobre despertador. Tinha quanto tempo que eu o havia comprado mesmo? Sete? Talvez oito anos. Estava na hora do velhinho se aposentar. Até mesmo aparelhos eletrônicos precisam de descanso.

Apertei, cuidadosamente, o botão para desligá-lo. Algumas pessoas têm mania de bater em seus despertadores, mas o meu já tinha me servido por tanto tempo que eu não achava justo agredi-lo. É por esse e outros motivos que a maioria das pessoas que me conhecem me acha louca. Sim, eu converso sozinha, e muitas vezes com meus aparelhos eletrônicos.

Dei um pulo da cama e olhei para o céu através da minha janela. A estação do mês era o verão, e com certeza o dia prometia ser muito quente. Corri até meu banheiro, retirando a roupa pelo caminho, não tinha tempo, nem paciência, para retirar calmamente minha roupa e dobrá-la decentemente.

Eu já disse que amo meu banheiro? Não? EU AMO MEU BANHEIRO. Simplesmente adoro aquela parte do meu pequeno "apertamento", sim vocês leram corretamente. Adoro cada detalhe daquele cômodo totalmente decorado com detalhes verdes que contrastam perfeitamente com o azulejo preto. Não, eu não sou gótica, apenas acho a cor preta elegante e refinada. E isso com certeza não têm nada haver com minha paixão-louca-obsessiva pelo meu chefe, que coincidentemente, tem cabelos e olhos negros. Com certeza qualquer semelhança é mera coincidência.

Meu banho, como sempre, foi gelado e demorado. Detesto banho quente quando acordo, pois ele só me faria voltar a dormir, provavelmente em pé no banheiro mesmo. Enrolei-me na toalha e parei em frente ao espelho. Tinha que dar um jeito naquele cabelo, que por obra de uma aberração da natureza era rosa. Ok, não era uma aberração da natureza, era apenas uma característica muito rara que a família da minha mãe tinha.

Eu havia sido a grande premiada pela genética para ter aqueles cabelos rosa super claros (note-se sarcasmo nesta frase). Meu irmão, eu tinha um, havia sido super sortudo, ao invés de cabelo rosa o felizardo saiu apenas com uma cor vermelho-fogo. Quando eu era pequena, e o detestava, ficava torcendo que com o passar do tempo o cabelo se tornasse rosa pink. Ia ser hilário ver Sasori com cabelo rosa, já que ele tem toda aquela pose de sou macho e grosseiro. Mas a sorte nunca sorriu para mim mesmo.

Penteei meu cabelo como de costume, preso em um coque firme na parte de baixo na cabeça. Podem estar pensando em quantos anos eu tenho para usar um penteado tão antiquado, mas eu peço que não se espantem, pois tenho apenas vinte e quatro anos. E por mais que as pessoas digam que eu me visto feito uma velha não acho isso. Elas não entendem que o cargo que eu ocupo pede um vestuário sóbrio. Quando penso isso me lembro das palavras da minha melhor amiga:

— É para ser sóbrio, Testuda. E não um vestido que minha avó teria vergonha de usar.

Às vezes eu tinha vontade de trucidar a Ino com minhas próprias mãos. Argh! Deixando isso de lado voltemos a minha arrumação. Após prender meu cabelo peguei meu SÓBRIO, e não VELHO, vestido cor de pêssego. Sasori, para me irritar, sempre falava que pêssego é fruta e não cor. Não estou nem aí. A porcaria do vestido é minha e eu coloco o nome de cor que eu quiser nele.

Calcei as sandálias de salto e peguei minha bolsa pronta para sair para mais um dia de trabalho na famosa revista "Life". Eu trabalhava como assistente do diretor-chefe. Eu sei, eu sei o que estão pensando e é a mais pura verdade. Eu era apaixonada pelo meu chefe, ou seja, pelo diretor geral da revista, mais conhecido como Uchiha-sexy Sasuke. Ok. Tirem o sexy do nome dele, mas não da pessoa.

Quando sai do quarto quase levei um tombo no tênis que meu querido irmão (note-se sarcasmo nesta frase também) havia deixado na porta do meu quarto. Se arrependimento matasse eu estaria morta. Não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando deixei que Sasori se mudasse para minha casa. Ah... lembrei de onde estava com a cabeça, nas contas sobre a escrivaninha que seriam facilmente quitadas. Apesar de tudo eu tinha que admitir que Sasori é um ótimo escultor e que suas obras valiam muito. Ele poderia morar sozinho se quisesse e não teria problemas em se sustentar.

Eu , por outro lado, com meu infame salário de assistente, leia-se faz tudo de Uchiha Sasuke, nunca conseguiria. Até porque gosto de fazer minhas extravagâncias, como passar o dia inteiro no SPA com minha companheira de guerra, a Hinata. Ela trabalha junto comigo, mas diferente do meu chefe, o dela é muito melhor, bem mais gentil e simpático. Esse deve ser o motivo para Hinata ter se apaixonado por ele. Para vocês terem idéia a pobre gagueja quando ele está por perto, isso faz com que o chefe dela comesse a rir o que faz com que a pobre da minha amiga fique a beira de um ataque do miocárdio, leia-se, infarto.

Não me dei ao trabalho de ver se Sasori estava em casa. Raramente àquela hora da manhã eu o encontrava. Ou ele estava dormindo ou nem estava em casa. Além de um chato de galocha ele era um verdadeiro mulherengo. Ok. Tenho que admitir que ele bonito pra caramba.

Caminhei até estação do metrô e parei em uma pequena lanchonete onde comprei um copo de café grande fumegante. Preto. Gosto de café assim, puro e simples. Faz-me acordar. O metrô, como sempre, estava abarrotado de gente. E por causa disso eu acabava por amarrotar minha roupa mais do que já estava.

O pior era ter que agüentar aquele aperto. Aquele monte de brutamonte encostando-se a mim. Bahh... Detesto transporte público. Só que eu dependia dele, pois meus três passos para o sucesso ainda não haviam sido concluídos.

Subir de cargo na empresa

Expulsar o Sasori de casa

Agarrar o bonitão. (leia-se Uchiha-sexy-kun)

Um passo dependia do outro para se realizar. Eu precisava de um cargo melhor na empresa, ou um emprego melhor, para poder expulsar Sasori da MINHA casa, até porque, como eu já disse, meu salário merreca não me dá a possibilidade de ainda me sustentar sozinha. E agarrar o bonitão, era totalmente, completamente, impossível. Aquele Uchiha estava fora do meu alcance.

O prédio onde ficava a redação da revista Life era lindo. Erguia-se imponente naquela avenida movimentada. Todo aquele quarteirão era composto por prédios comerciais. A maioria das revistas da cidade tinha sua sede naquela avenida. Era quase como uma calçada da fama.

O prédio era alto, muito alto. Oitenta e cinco andares que eram divididos entre gráficas, estúdios e escritórios da Life. A estrutura havia sido erguida para mostrar sofisticação, e isso era possível de se notar nos vidros negros que cobriam toda a fachada no prédio. Era lindo ver a luz do pôr-do-sol incidida sobre aqueles espelhos.

Passei pela recepção e fui direto para o elevador. As recepcionistas nem ligavam para mim, estavam acostumadas com minha presença, depois de três anos trabalhando ali eu passava quase que imperceptivelmente.

Então lá estava ela. A minha companheira do dia a dia. Minha mesa de trabalho. Arrumada da mesma forma que eu havia deixado. Impecavelmente organizada. As agendas de um lado e os papéis a serem analisados em outro. Coloquei minha bolsa em cima do meu armário e me joguei naquela cadeira giratória marrom que eu tanto amava.

— Bom dia, Sakura-chan— Eu já falei o quanto eu adoro a Hinata? Pois eu a adoro. Ela é a única amiga que eu tenho aqui no trabalho, e é uma ótima, excelente pessoa. Ele me entende como poucas pessoas. Durante esses três anos que trabalhamos juntas nos tornamos cúmplices.

—Bom dia, Hina-chan— Respondi alegremente. — Como foi seu final de semana?

— O de sempre. — Ela suspirou enquanto se ajeitava na sua mesa que ficava ao lado da minha. — Passeio o final de semana na fazenda, com Hanabi e Neji.

Está aí uma coisa que eu compreendia, mas não entendia. A família Hyuga, a família da Hina, era uma das mais importantes da cidade. Eram donos da maioria dos poços de petróleo da redondeza, e Hinata trabalhava como uma simples assistente de um diretor financeiro da revista.

Certa vez, quando ela fora passar um dia comigo lá em casa eu a perguntei o motivo. Hinata me explicou que ela sempre quis ser independente. Queria conseguir as coisas com seus próprios esforços, por isso, arranjando coragem sabe-se lá onde, disse ao pai que não cursaria engenharia e entrou na faculdade de publicidade. Desde então morava sozinha num apartamento que se parecia muito com o meu.

Hinata, assim como eu, estava galgando uma escada muito longa para o sucesso. Ali estávamos adquirindo experiência para um dia, quem sabe, cuidarmos de um negócio tão bom como a Life. Pois meu sonho, assim como o dela, era cuidar da parte criativa de uma revista. Era isso que queríamos, e toda vez que conversávamos sabíamos que cedo ou tarde aquele sonho se realizaria.

Nove horas da manhã em ponto. E lá está ele: meu milagre particular. Ele nunca se atrasa. Nunca mesmo. Às vezes sai mais cedo, mais atrasos nunca. Era naquele momento que meu dia ganhava um pouquinho de cor. Preto.

Meio monocromático para você? Pois para mim é perfeito. O cabelo negro; os olhos negros; o terno lindamente negro; eu adorava meu mundo monocromático pintado por ele. E a forma de andar? Por onde ele passava fazia com que várias funcionárias suspirassem com aquele cheiro de canela. Como sei que é canela? Simples! Ser assistente dele tem suas vantagens: tenho livre acesso ao escritório dele. Então não resisti em dar uma bisbilhotada no paletó dele e aspirar aquele cheiro maravilhoso. Ora! Não venham me recriminar. Qualquer uma em meu lugar, em são consciência, faria a mesma coisa.

E era exatamente às nove horas e cinqüenta e cinco segundos que olhava em minha direção. Não sei se para mim (o que eu duvido muito), mas ele olhava na direção da minha mesa e da mesa da Hinata. E então eu me perdia naqueles olhos que faziam com que eu fosse ao inferno e ao paraíso ao mesmo tempo.

Pois eu ia ao inferno por saber que somente por um milagre, ou nunca, eu o teria, e ao paraíso, pois o mais simples fiapo de esperança de um dia poder desfrutar da companhia dele me fazia entrar no estágio do paraíso.

— Pare de babar, Sakura-chan. — Hinata soltou essa piadinha e eu tive vontade de esganá-la, mas fiz algo melhor.

— Vamos ver quem vai babar mais. — E apontei para pessoa que estava atrás de meu chefinho.

O amor da vida de Hinata. O homem que fazia que a minha amiga forte e decidia não conseguisse dizer meia dúzia de palavras sem gaguejar. Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata me olhou com uma cara feia, mas logo sua atenção se voltou para o alvo de seus eternos suspiros apaixonado. Ri disfarçadamente da minha amiga. Ela era uma sonhadora, assim como eu.

— Sakura.— Meu mundo perfeitamente monocromático acaba ali— Quero você na minha sala em cinco minutos.

Eu já comentei que o meu milagre particular chamado Uchiha Sasuke tem um pequeno defeito? Ah não? Então me deixe contá-lo. Ele é um ser humano completamente desprovido de sentimentos. Pense em uma pessoa fria e indiferente. A pessoa mais insensível que você conhece. Ele é pior.

Está entendendo meu desespero agora? Por esse e outros motivos eu sabia que só por um milagre Sasuke um dia me notaria. Ele destilava mal-humor por todos os lados. O único que tinha peito, não no sentido literal, para enfrentá-lo era Naruto, seu amigo de infância. Qualquer outro abaixava as orelhas como um cão triste e aceitava todas as imposições feitas por ele.

Uchiha Sasuke era o punho de ferro que controlava aquela revista. Era ele que aparava as asas das produtoras criativas quando elas tinham idéias que estavam fora do orçamento.

Eu posso ser uma boba, mas diferentemente do resto do pessoal do escritório, eu sei que por trás daquela máscara de frieza existe um Sasuke que poucas, ou nenhuma, pessoa conhece. Eu sabia que nele existia uma pessoa que poderia ser muito mais do que aquilo que ela apresentava.

— Bom dia, Hinata-chan e Sakura-chan. — Porque Sasuke não podia ser um pouco como Naruto, para variar, e apenas cumprimentar as pessoas decentemente?

— Bom dia, Naruto-sama. — Respondi sorrindo. Naruto fez uma cara de desgosto, detestava quando alguém o tratava com tanta formalidade.

—Argh! Sakura-chan, por que você não aprende com a Hinata-chan a me tratar normalmente. — Ele piscou para minha amiga que quase teve um treco — Vamos Hinata-chan, mostre a sua amiga como você é boa nisso. — Na minha mente louca isso soou com um tom quase que sexual. Ok. Ok. Exagerei.

— B-Bom dia, N-Naruto-kun. — Ela só precisou dizer isso para fazer Naruto rir.

— Estamos quase lá, Hinata-chan. — Ele falou sorrindo. —Algum dia ouvirei você falar uma frase inteira sem gaguejar. — Gracejou Naruto — Ei, Sakura-chan? Sabe se a Hinata-chan teve algum problema para falar quando era criança? — Ele perguntou inocentemente.

— Que eu saiba não. — Respondi fazendo com que minha amiga tomasse uma cor mais próxima de uma pimenta malagueta.

— Yare, yare... Um dia ainda descubro o que acontece com você, Hinata-chan. — Ele falou suspirando. — Bom... vou trabalhar. Almoçamos juntos, garotas?

— Claro! — Respondi por Hinata, ela não tinha condição de nenhuma de se comunicar naquele momento.

—Hinata-chan? — Ele chamou — Preciso daqueles gráficos das vendas do mês passado. Pode conseguir eles para mim, por favor.

— H-Hai. — Ela conseguiu articular.

— Estou esperando. — Naruto saiu em direção a sua sala.

— Respire Hina-chan. — Falei — Um dia você ainda vai ter um treco, por causa dele.

— O que posso fazer? — Ele suspirou enquanto apoiava os cotovelos na mesa e olhava para o nada com um olhar sonhador. — Aquele jeito inocente dele acaba comigo.

— Estou vendo. — Comentei sorrindo.

Eu, realmente, desejava que Hinata um dia fosse capaz de se declarar para Naruto. Acho que ele corresponderia aos sentimentos dela. Qualquer pessoa, que esteja a mais de um quilômetro de distância, é capaz de perceber a devoção que Hinata tem pelo Naruto, só ele que não. Acho que aqueles olhos azuis são cegos.

Suspirei demoradamente. Era naquele momento que minha tragédia particular começava. Eu teria que ir à sala do todo poderoso Uchiha Sasuke, saber quais eram as ordens dele para aquele dia.

Levantei-me e procurei uma coragem que eu sabia que não tinha. Arrumei o vestido nos quadris e peguei minha agenda de anotações.

O caminho que percorri até o escritório de Sasuke foi curto. Afinal, naquele andar só havia dois escritórios, o do meu chefe e o do chefe da Hinata. Diferentemente do resto do prédio aquele andar possuía cores sóbrias. Enquanto o resto dos andares, principalmente os do setor criativo, era alegre e colorido, aquele tinha cores em tons pastéis, principalmente tons marrons;

Dei um suspiro ao chegar a porta do meu chefe. Juntei toda a coragem que eu não tinha e dei leve batidas na porta ouvindo um breve pode entrar, da parte dele.

Mesmo que passasse séculos olhando para ele eu nunca me cansaria. Ele ficava lindo sentado ali. Os olhos e a face séria, concentrado no trabalho. Parecia uma divindade em forma de homem. Uchiha Sasuke era uma fortaleza impenetrável, indecifrável.

—Bom dia, Sasuke-sama. — Falei em um tom profissional.

— Quero uma planilha com os gastos para essa nova edição. — Como sempre meu chefe usou de toda sua educação (note-se sarcasmo nesta frase) e não respondeu ao meu cumprimento. — Também quero os últimos relatórios do setor da ilha de edição.

Como ele não continuou a falar eu já estava me retirando.

— Espere. — Aquilo não foi um pedido, e sim uma ordem — Não acabei. Estou sem tempo nenhum, o aniversário da minha mãe é domingo, quero que vá aquela loja do último presente e escolha algo para ela.

— Eu? — Não podia acreditar, ele não se daria ao trabalho de ao menos escolher o presente da mãe?

— Tem mais alguém nessa sala? — Ele me olhou daquela forma irritante que fazia minhas pernas fraquejar. — Pode ir agora.

Isso é oficial. Uchiha Sasuke é um crápula, mas eu estou loucamente apaixonada por ele. Vai ver eu sou masoquista.

O.O.**O.O**.O.O

A hora do almoço chegou rápido. E lá estávamos eu, a Hinata e o Naruto no restaurante que ficava na esquina do quarteirão. Hinata parecia uma pilha de nervos. Ela ainda, mesmo depois de três anos de convivência, não havia se acostumado à presença do Naruto.

Parecia uma adolescente apaixonada, aquelas do tipo que agem tentando acertar, mas só conseguem ficar desastradas na frente das pessoas que amam. Só que ao invés disso afastar Naruto, parecia que o atraía mais. Pelo menos alguém que eu gostava se daria bem no amor, porque as chances de eu ter algo com Sasuke eram quase nulas. E por que não dizer nenhuma?

Já havia virado rotina. Nós sempre almoçávamos juntos quando Naruto não tinha que ir a nenhuma reunião, na maioria das vezes acompanhando Sasuke. Sempre íamos ao mesmo restaurante e ficávamos jogando conversa fora todo o tempo que passávamos juntos. Quer dizer, Hinata balbuciava algumas frases, Naruto tagarelava sem parar, e eu apenas comentava alguma coisa de vez em quando. Era divertido observar os dois.

Foi então que eu o vi. O que ele estava fazendo ali? Ele nunca, eu repito, NUNCA, almoçava conosco. O mais provável é que ele devia ter vindo avisar algo para o Naruto. Mas se fosse isso sempre havia o celular, não? Aquilo era estranho, muito estranho.

— Teme? — Até mesmo o Naruto ficou espantado. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Sim. — Eu já disse que a voz dele é sexy? — Fiquei com fome.

Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de cumprimentar a mim e a Hinata. O resto do almoço foi composto por uma Hinata vermelha, um Naruto falante, um Sasuke calado e uma eu surpresa.

Nunca imaginei que um dia o todo poderoso Uchiha-sexy Sasuke ( vocês já sabem a coisa do nome, retirem o sexy do nome, mas não dá pessoa) sairia de seu Monte Olimpo e se dignaria ter uma refeição, com nós, reles mortais.

O.O.**O.O**.O.O

Olá a todos. O que acharam da minha mais nova fanfic? Eu estou adorando escrevê-la e as idéias para ela estão surgindo cada vez mais na minha mente. Tudo bem que o título não ficou lá grande coisa, mas para mim fez sentindo, e para vocês creio que fará também no decorrer da fic.

Espero que tenham gostado e deixem aqueles maravilhosos comentários que só vocês sabem fazer.

Acho que por hoje é só, até o próximo.

Abelha-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: O anime/mangá Naruto não me pertence. Já os personagens que vivem nessa minha imaginação louca são todinhos meus. Alguém dúvida? Ò.Ó.

Casal: Sasuke e Sakura (Central) Naruto e Hinata (Secundário)

**Revistas, Conselhos e Chocolate**

**Capítulo II**

Eu tinha um grande problema em mãos. Quer dizer, um só não, vários. Vamos enumerá-los:

Eu estava apaixonada pelo ser mais sem hormônios da terra

Esse ser é meu chefe

Eu tinha que arranjar um jeito de fazer com que ele me notasse, como se isso fosse possível.

Eu não tinha idéia nenhuma de como fazer isso acontecer.

Fora isso nada demais? Nada de mais? Essas quatro coisas estavam consumindo minha mente. Não conseguia nem me concentrar e tentar descobrir um ótimo presente para a mãe do meu dito cujo chefe.

O pior era aquilo. Era horrível perceber que insensibilidade de Sasuke fazia com que ele não tivesse ao menos a decência de escolher um bom presente para a mãe. Ele era um crápula. Se minha mãe fosse viva eu faria questão de ir a quantas lojas fossem necessárias para escolher a lembrança mais espetacular de todo mundo para oferecer a ela.

Só que o Uchiha-sexy Sasuke (lembram- se da coisa com o nome?) não concordava com isso. Não concordava com nada relacionado a sentimentos. Era sempre eu que escolhia todos os presentes da família dele. Isso incluía os aniversários de Mikoto, a mãe, e Itachi, o irmão dele. Sem contar os de Natal, dia de ação de graça entre outros.

Eu realmente era a faz tudo dele. Suspirei frustrada e me aconcheguei melhor aos lençóis vermelhos da minha cama. Eu tinha que arranjar um jeito de dizer a ele: Ei, estou aqui, sou a Huruno Sakura... eu te amo. Ahh droga! Esses pensamentos de novo. Acho que estou ficando obcecada por ele, isso não pode acontecer. O jeito era ler o jornal para ver se eu me distraía um pouco.

Folha vai, folha vem, até que tinha algumas matérias legais. Nada tão interessantes quanto as maravilhosas reportagens da "Life", mas estavam dando para o gasto. Pelo menos eu estava distraída.

Um das questões que sempre tive em minha mente era se alguém lia a sessão de classificados nos jornais. Eu a achava desnecessária, mas se existe tinha algum motivo, não? Folhei rapidamente passando os olhos sobre os anúncios.

Muitas ofertas de casas, carros e... PESSOAS? Meu DEUS. Que povo pervertido. Para você ter uma noite maravilhosa era só ligar para um daqueles telefones? Passei as páginas rapidamente, minhas bochechas com certeza estavam rubras. Olha! Mas o que é aquele anúncio?

Conselheiro Hatake

Está cansado (a) de não ser notado (a) pelo amor de sua vida? Está desesperado (a) procurando soluções para fazer com que a pessoa amada perceba seus sentimentos? Nós temos a solução para seus problemas. Nossa empresa lhe ajudara a se torna uma pessoa corajosa e suficiente para se declarar e se fazer notar. A sua felicidade está a uma ligação. **Ligue para nós.**

Aquele anúncio estava repleto de frases de efeito clichês. A sua felicidade está a uma ligação? Gargalhei com aquela frase de efeito. Quem quer que tenha escrito aquelas cinco linhas, tinha um pensamento bem fantasioso.

Eu não sou o tipo de garota que acredita em conto de fadas. Essa coisa de príncipe encantado em cavalo branco não é para mim. Prefiro Uchiha Sasuke em seu conversível preto. Se bem que de príncipe, sabe com aquelas calças super apertadas que os príncipes costumam usar nas histórias, ele ficaria uma gracinha. Nem tanto, mas seria engraço vê-lo um dia com uma roupa daquelas.

O número vinha logo a baixo do anúncio. Mas que tipo de coisa era aquela? Aquelas palavras podiam ser mudadas por uma simples frase; Conselheiro amoroso. Eu nunca fui de acreditar nesse tipo de coisa, mas eu estava DESESPERADA. Em horas como aquela toda ajuda é válida, não?

Joguei o jornal do lado da minha cama e deitei pronta para dormir. E se aquilo não passasse de uma farsa criada para atrair mulheres e extorqui-las? Talvez aquela não fosse uma boa idéia. Mas se eu arrumasse alguém para ir comigo? Não seria tão perigoso.

Mas quem eu poderia levar? Ino? Fora de cogitação, ela estava fora da cidade. Hinata? Não sei se ela aceitaria ir comigo num lugar desses. A minha amiga é tão certinha. Mas se eu a levasse com uma desculpa qualquer? Quando chegássemos lá ela não teria como fugir. Isso! Ótimo plano. Às vezes eu me assusto com o tipo de coisas que eu penso.

Uma coisa eu tenho certeza, se não fizer bem ir a este tal de Conselheiro Hatake, também não fará mal nenhum. Além do que eu precisava urgentemente por em ação o plano ABU (Agarrar o Bonitão Uchiha). Com certeza eu ficaria mais louca do que já sou se passasse mais algum segundo vendo o tão perto de mim e ele me desprezando daquela maneira.

Se prepare Uchiha Sasuke. O furacão Haruno está preste atingir seu mundo. Muahaha. . Estou exagerando. Não é para tanto assim, mas eu já havia tomado uma decisão. Estava cansada de ser a simples assistente faz tudo para Uchiha Sasuke. Bom... Pelo menos eu acho.

Desde que começara a trabalhar na "Life" à três anos era daquela maneira. Ele não me dirigia nenhum cumprimento, nenhum simples: Oi, Sakura. Tudo bem? Ok. Devo confessar que com toda a certeza do mundo eu desmaiaria depois disso, mas tudo certo. Eu não me importaria se ele ficasse me achando uma maluca depois. Ok. Talvez eu me importasse só um pouquinho.

Olhei para meu velho despertador e vi que em breve ele marcaria a hora crítica para mim. Se eu não dormisse antes da meia-noite eu acordaria com um péssimo humor na manha seguinte. Será que já estou entrando na crise da meia idade? Mas a crise da meia idade não é apenas aos trinta? Vai ver eu sou prematura. Ok. Ok. As vezes eu viajo, literalmente, na maionese.

Fechei meus olhos e dormir antes que minha mente insana arrumasse mais alguma crise além das que eu já estava enfrentando.

O.O.**O.O**.O.O

Sabe aquele dia que você acorda com o pé esquerdo? Aquele dia onde parece que todo o azar do mundo está direcionado a uma única pessoa, você? Esse era meu dia. Aquela quarta-feira estava literalmente invivível (existe essa palavra? Se não existe acabo de inventar, porque essa quarta-feira realmente está impossível de ser vivida).

O meu dia começou "ótimo" (espero que tenham notado a ironia). Acordei meia hora atrasada. Meu velho despertado vermelho resolveu dar seu último tictac naquela noite. Resultado: Ele não despertou logicamente eu não acordei.

Depois, quando chegou a hora do banho que eu teria que tomar muito rápido, notei que estava com os olhos inchados. Aquilo só podia ser uma coisa: minha alergia havia voltado a atacar. Procurei alguma coisa no meu quarto que pudesse ter causado isso e vi Neko (ah já mencionei que meu irmão tem um gato?) dormindo tranquilamente no MEU travesseiro.

Sasori era um irmão tão desnaturado que mesmo sabendo que eu tinha uma fortíssima alergia a pêlos de gato não se importou nenhum pouco em trazer o dele para morar conosco. Resultado: Como eu havia, acidentalmente, deixado a porta do meu quarto aberta durante a noite, Neko havia aproveitado para tira seus período de cochilo bem ao meu lado. E eu havia dormido com aquele monte de pêlo perto de mim por mais de seis horas.

Tomei banho rapidamente, coloquei uma roupa mais ou menos, uma calça jeans e uma blusa social cafona, mesmo sendo minha eu tenho que admitir que é muito cafona, e sai marchando pelo apartamento em busca da minha próxima vítima: Sasori.

— S-A-S-O-R-I — Soletrei o nome dele pausadamente enquanto entrava no quarto que meu "querido" irmão ocupava. O idiota não fez nada apenas se virou para o lado depois de me dar uma breve olhada e voltou a dormir. Num momento de irritação consegui uma força que eu não tinha e fui capaz de virar o colchão com ele em cima. Resultado: Um Sasori com cara emburrada estatelado no chão. Até que meu dia ficou um pouco feliz naquele momento.

— Você está maluca? — Perguntou enquanto colocava o colchão novamente na cama. — Você andou chorando? AI! — Bem feito, o cascudo bem que podia ter doído mais.

— Quantas vezes eu te disse para deixar o Neko fora do meu quarto. E pelo visto você se esqueceu novamente de dar a vacina dele. — Neko tomava uma vacina que ajudava com que ele não fosse tão 'tóxico' para mim.

— Ah... Foi mal, Sakura. — Só isso que ele tinha para falar pra mim. Era a minha pessoa que passaria o resto do dia com os olhos inchados. — Pegue meus óculos escuros, prometo que o levo ao veterinário hoje.

— Ok! — Não há mais nada que eu poderia fazer mesmo. Eu já estava mesmo com olhos mais enormes do que um bicho-preguiça, gritar com Sasori não faria diferença nenhuma.

Peguei os óculos escuros que estavam sobre a mesa de Sasori e sai indo diretamente para fora do prédio. Eu estava mais que atrasada. Eu deveria estar na empresa às oito horas em ponto e agora já eram oito horas e vinte e sete minutos.

Pelo menos estava sol e eu poderia sair de óculos escuros sem que ninguém me considerasse louca. Fui até o metrô e descobri que este sofreria um atraso de pelo menos quinze minutos. O que falta acontecer agora? Eu ser atropelada por um vagão. Os trilhos do trem estavam tão convidativos. O que um dia ruim não faz a uma pessoa hein?

Exatamente às oito horas e cinqüenta e nove minutos eu estava entrando no elevador. Ok. Todos me olharam de forma estranha ao perceberem que usava óculos de sol dentro do prédio. Eu que não iria presentea-los com a visão de meus olhos totalmente infeccionados pelo Neko. Gato maldito! Irmão maldito!

Foi então que o dia piorou totalmente. Eu podia sentir as nuvens negras cobrindo o céu. Eu ouvi raios e trovões dentro de minha mente. Olhei para meu relógio no pulso e vi o que confirmou meus temores: Eram nove horas em ponto.

Vi quando ele entrou no elevador com sua expressão fria de sempre. Eu realmente estava perdida. Fui me encolhendo ficando atrás de todos os passageiros. Se houvesse como eu queria atravessar a parede daquele elevador. Apenas quatro pessoas me separavam dele. Uchiha Sasuke. Eu torcia para que ele não tivesse notado minha presença ali.

O plano era sair correndo quando o elevador parasse no meu andar e correr mais ainda até chegar minha mesa, para que ele não se desse conta de nada. Só que para meu azar as quatro pessoas que estavam me separando dele saíram no andar seguinte. E só restamos eu e ele.

Prendi a respiração. Não queria fazer barulho nenhum. Eu conseguiria. Deus tinha que ser bom comigo pelo menos naquilo. Por que ele tinha que ter escolhido logo o último andar, dos oitenta e cinco que aquele prédio tinha, para ser seu escritório?

Em fim o temível andar chegou. Dois segundos e a porta se abriria. Eu já estava com tudo calculado. A porta se abriu, meu plano foi por água abaixo. Parado na porta do elevador meu chefe virou-se para trás e disse com aquela voz rouca que eu adoro:

— Está atrasada, Haruno. — Eu desmontei. A bolsa que tinha colocado ao lado do corpo, em baixo do braço, voltou para sua posição normal. Mas o que é aquele sorrisinho sínico no canto dos lábios dele?

Ok. Alguém me segura porque eu estou tendo um ataque do miocárdio. Uchiha-sexy Sasuke ( acho que nem preciso mais comentar sobre o nome)estava sorrindo... de mim. De derretimento total por ele meu rosto assumiu um expressão de raiva. Ele estava rindo de MIM.

Eu juro que vou arrancar aquele sorriso sexy, ops, irônico do rosto dele com a navalha. . Eu não teria coragem de fazer aquilo, estaria estragando uma obra prima de Deus.

― Óculos escuros, Sakura-chan? ― A incredulidade era vista no rosto da minha amiga Hinata.

― Estou com alergia. ― Falei, quer dizer, grunhi, eu estava com muita, muita raiva dele. Recuso-me a pensar, ou dizer o nome dele.

― Tomou alguma coisa? Algum remédio para isso? ― Hinata veio em minha direção e verificou se eu estava com febre.

― Não. ― Eu nem tinha pensado nisso. Estúpida! Estava tão preocupada em chegar ao trabalho que me esqueci de me preocupar comigo mesma.

― Venha. Tenho algo que vai te fazer se sentir melhor. ― Logo depois Hinata apareceu com um pouco de água e um comprimido que tomei sem nem importar com o que seria.

O.O.**O.O**.O.O

Eu estava satisfeita em simplesmente conseguir ficar sentada atrás da minha mesa realizando tarefas que em um dia comum eu acharia enfadonhas. Mas naquele dia onde tudo estava cooperando para que eu tivesse a pior quarta-feira da Terra, o simples ato de trabalhar tranquilamente me deixava no estado de nirvana. Completamente bem. Isso até o interfone da minha mesa tocar.

—Haruno— Como a voz dele podia ser tão bonita mesmo pelo interfone? — Quero você agora na minha sala.

Não me dignei a responder o chamado. Eu sabia que ele já havia desligado mesmo. A única coisa que fiz foi me levantar e seguir para a parte do dia onde eu conscientizava que contos de fadas eram apenas para os livros.

Ao entrar na sala o vi. Na mesma posição de sempre. Oh meu Deus. O que é aquilo? O terno dele estava jogado no sofá de coro escuro que ficava no canto da sala. A gravata vermelha estava ali também, a camisa que ele usava tinha os primeiros botões abertos. Deus tinha sido tão bom ao permitir que o ar condicionado não desse vazão e eu pudesse ter aquela visão linda.

Controle-se para não babar Sakura. Minha mente me alertou quando viu a pele branca que os dois botões abertos deixavam a mostra.

— Estava chorando, Haruno?— Ok. Era muita emoção para um dia só. Ele havia notado meus olhos inchados, se bem que aquilo não era uma boca coisa para ele perceber. Eu estava com cara de mal-amada.

— Não. Apenas uma alergia. — Oh meu Deus! Ele estava preocupado comigo. Se segura Sakura!

— Não é nada contagioso, né? — Se você pudesse ver meu rosto neste momento sentiria pena. O ódio fez com que minha pele queimasse em uma cor perto de vermelho-malagueta. Ele não estava preocupado comigo. Estava preocupado com ele.

Sakura...Sakura. Eu ainda não sei o porque de ficar alimentando falsas esperanças. Segurei o ódio, afinal ele ainda era meu patrão, e eu não podia dar um cascudo nele como havia feito com Sasori, mas bem que tinha vontade.

—Não. — Grunhi com meus dentes colados um no outro.

— Bem... que seja. Espero que isso não interfira no seu trabalho. — Não caro senhor Uchiha. Sou a super moça meus olhos vermelhos são sinais da minha visão de raio-x que está se desenvolvendo. — Quero que você traga para mim o piloto da edição desse mês. Faça aquelas produtoras loucas andarem rápido com o trabalho quero ter o piloto em mãos ainda hoje.

— Mais alguma coisa?— Na verdade eu querida dizer: Algum desejo antes da sua morte eminente? Se minha bolsa tivesse comigo eu poderia ter pegado minha lixa de unha. Imagine a reportagem: Conceituado empresário Uchiha é assassinado por sua assistente louca por uma lixa de unha.

— Não. — Ele parou um minuto. Acho que estava observando minha cara de revolta. — Só um aviso: Naruto e eu temos uma conferência importante para ir em outro bairro. Você e a Hyuga estão liberadas depois do almoço. Não voltaremos por aqui hoje.

Finalmente alguma coisa boa no meu dia. Uma tarde todinha de folga, eu finalmente teria a oportunidade de arrastar, literalmente, a Hinata para aquele tal de conselheiro Hatake. A raiva de poucos segundos foi substituída por um princípio de alegria.

— Vamos terminar tudo mais rápido, Hinata-chan. — Quase gritei quando cheguei perto da minha amiga— o todo poderoso senhor Uchiha nos deu à tarde de folga.

— Naruto-kun me falou sobre isso. — Vou aproveitar e descansar bastante.

— Nada disso, querida. — Hinata TINHA que ir comigo — Eu já tenho planos para nós duas.

— Que tipo de planos? — Hinata me conhecia tão bem ao ponto de perceber que eu estava planejando algo não tão seguro?

—Por que apenas não confia em mim? — Eu sabia a resposta dessa pergunta. Ela não conseguia confiar em mim porque eu sempre aparecia com uma coisa louca para fazermos juntas. — Quando foi que te coloquei em confusão? Não precisa responder.

— Tudo bem, Sakura-chan. — Ela sorriu para mim. — Então vamos logo terminar isso.

Na minha agenda eu já havia anotado o endereço do tal conselheiro. Liguei mais cedo para lá e peguei o endereço do local com uma mulher. Devo confessar que meu coração se tranqüilizou mais quando ouvi aquela voz feminina, pelo a coisa se tornava mais confiável.

O.O.**O.O**.O.O

Eu me espantei quando percebi em que bairro eu Hinata estávamos. Era um dos bairros mais caros de se morar na cidade. Era cheio de condomínios de luxo. Será que eu tinha anotado o endereço certo?

Percebi que aquele era o local quando vi o nome da rua escrito numa placa azul e prata na esquina. Ao meu lado Hinata apertou meu braço, sua face mostrava confusão.

— O que nós vamos fazer aqui? — Ela perguntou pela sétima vez.

— Acalme-se, Hina-chan. — Eu também tinha que me acalmar minhas pernas estavam bambas.

Andamos cerca de cinco minutos até chegar aos grandes portões dourados do número 385. Ainda meio indecisa toquei o interfone. A mesma voz que havia me atendido mais cedo soou pelo aparelho.

— Pois não? — Eu respirei e consegui controlar os batimentos acelerados do meu coração.

— Eu tenho uma hora marcada com o Conselheiro Hatake. — Hinata me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

— Ah... Claro. Vou abrir o portão para você poder entrar. — Com um silvo baixo o portão começou a deslizar para direita. Eu agarrei o braço de Hinata e a puxei comigo. Agora que já estava ali não ia fraquejar.

Se a casa parecia linda por fora por dentro era exuberante. Um jardim lindíssimo e um gramado verdíssimo decoravam toda área externa. A casa no fim do terreno erguia-se linda e imponente. Quem quer que tivesse feito aquela decoração havia acertado completamente.

A casa era de um tom amarelo bem claro, uma moça de longos cabelos castanhos saiu de lá com um sorriso no rosto. Era a moça que tinha me atendido. Hinata, ao meu lado, ainda mantinha a expressão mais incrédula do mundo. Ela não podia acreditar que havia chegado ao ponto de procurar ajuda de um conselheiro.

— Bem Vindas. — A moça tinha um sorriso bonito. — Venham ele está esperando vocês.

Eu nunca tinha visto uma casa tão bem organizada como aquela. Cada detalhe parecia que havia sido feito sobre medida para combinar com o resto da decoração. A mulher, que eu descobrir se chamar Rin, durante o percurso nos levou por um longo corredor. Nas paredes que passava ao meu lado eu podia ver as mais diversas pinturas.

Por fim chegamos a uma sala menor. Era cheia de prateleiras de livros. Tudo decorado com cores entre o marrom e o bege. Tratava-se de um ambiente muito bonito em que qualquer pessoa poderia relaxar.

Atrás de uma mesa, sentando em uma poltrona, estava um homem de cabelos grisalhos. O mais interessante de sua aparência é que seu nariz e boca estavam cobertos por um cachecol. Será que ele não estava sentindo calor?

O homem se levantou e veio na minha direção.

— Bem vinda. — Até que eu não estava tão assustada como achei que ficaria. — Sou Hatake Kakashi, e esta é minha esposa Rin.

Depois de estarmos todos confortavelmente sentados e servidos com sucos de laranja, Kakashi toucou no assunto que havia me levado ali.

— Então você está querendo alguma ajuda, Sakura? — Por que ele não bebia o suco?

— A-acho que sim. — Respondi o mais firme que pude.— EU vi seu anúncio no jornal.

— Eu sei disso. — Claro! Anta. Era óbvio que ele sabia disso. — Bom vou lhe falar meus termos de trabalho e você vai me dizer se os aceita ou não, tudo bem? — Acenei positivamente. —Primeira coisa: Quando eu começo com algo eu vou até o fim, então parar no meio do caminho não é uma opção. Segundo independente mente de o quão fora de sua personalidade seja fazer o que eu vou te orientar a fazer, você, de um jeito ou de outro, deverá seguir a risca todo o planejamento. Terceiro a partir do momento que você decida aceitar minha ajuda deve tomar consciência que a Sakura que entrou aqui não vai existir mais. Eu vou te ajudar a criar uma nova Sakura. Então, o que acha?

Ok. Eu havia ficado muito assustada com todas aquelas coisas. Mas quem está na chuva é para se molhar, né? Respirei fundo analisando tudo que ele havia me dito. Ele ser casado ajudava e muito, pois eu já não o considerava um tarado. Eu queria ser diferente, não era?

— Eu aceito tudo. — o confiante e senti Hinata apertar meu braço;

— Ótimo. — Ele parecia animado. — Amanhã mesmo começamos.

— E seu pagamento?

— Depois falamos sobre isso. — Ok aquilo era estranho — E você, mocinha? — Acho que ele estava falando com a Hinata.

— E-Eu só vim acompanhar a S-Sakura-chan.— Respondeu trêmula.

— Eu vou te ajudar também. — Acho que esse homem é um obcecado. Ele saia ajudando as pessoas sem mais nem menos? — Preparem-se garotas. A vida de você vai mudar.

Hinata e eu suspiramos juntas. Aquilo estava cheirando a muita confusão.

O.O.**O.O**.O.O

E o que acharam?

Eu me divirto muito lendo essa fic. Acho que sou minha maior fã kkkkk

Espero que curtam essa história e já viram que o Kakashi chegou para movimentar né?

Até o próximo.

Kissus


	3. Chapter 3

Declaimer: O anime/mangá Naruto © Kishimoto-baka-sensei. Por enquanto, pois meu plano maligno esta em fase final de criação.

**Revistas, Conselhos e Chocolate.**

**Capítulo III**

É estranho falar a mesma coisa duas vezes seguida? Acho que não, então vamos lá; Eu tinha um grande problema em mãos, mais um, para variar. Naquele momento eu havia acabado de sair da casa, ou devo dizer mansão, do Kakashi, o meu conselheiro amoroso. Essas palavras ainda não entraram direito na minha cabeça.

Vamos aos motivos: Eu não sabia o que aconteceria a mim, e não devo esquecer-me da Hinata que eu coloquei nessa história, então eu não fazia idéia do que aconteceria a nós duas. O pensamento mais tranqüilo que rondava a minha mente era o fato de que se eu nunca mais aparecesse ali Kakashi e Rin nunca mais se lembrariam de mim.

— Sakura-chan. — Eu ainda podia ver refletido no rosto de Hinata a expressão de incredulidade. — De onde saiu isso?

— De um anúncio no jornal. — Aquelas não eram as palavras certas para acalmar Hinata. — Eu se, eu sei. Fui louca e irresponsável, mas pense pelo lado bom: nós ainda estamos vivas.

Hinata me encarou com uma cara de quem não acreditava no que eu estava falando. Ainda estamos vivas? Foi a melhor desculpa que eu consegui arrumar naquela hora.

— Bom... Depois dessa experiência... Interessante que nós tivemos, acho melhor eu ir para casa. Meus nervos não vão agüentar mais nenhuma surpresa que você planejou.

— Ah, Hina-chan. — Resmunguei — Você fala como se eu só nos metesse em confusão. — Hinata ergueu uma das sombrancelhas — Ok, reformulando, Você fala como se eu QUASE sempre não nos metesse em confusão.

— Tudo bem , Sakura-chan. — Hinata sorriu, ela sabia que eu não entregaria os pontos. — Nos vemos amanhã, ok?

— Até mais, Hina-chan! — Me despedi dela e minha amiga entrou no táxi.

Enquanto via o táxi de Hinata se afastar pensava no que aquilo que eu havia feito afetaria minha vida. Kakashi havia muito claro quantos os termos do acordo. E eu havia aceitado, então poderia contestar nenhuma mudança que ele quisesse realizar em mim. Mas qual foi? Eu não tenho tantos defeitos assim.

Bem... eu nunca fui ligada nessas coisas de moda, isso seria uma coisa boa se estivesse dentro dos planos dele dá uma repaginada no meu visual. Só na minha roupa, claro, porque no meu cabelo ninguém meche. Apesar de ele ser rosa e me dá um trabalhão para combinar cores com o tom dele, eu gosto do meu tipo de cabelo.

Acho que estava na hora de eu mexer na herança que mamãe deixou para mim. Claro que eu não torraria tudo em roupa, não sou louca ao ponto, mas poderia usar uns 10% para gastar nisto. Não faria mal algum ter um guarda roupa novo, não?

E minha personalidade... oras eu gosto do jeito que sou, se bem que jogar um pouco de toda timidez que eu tenho não seria má idéia. Infelizmente estas são apenas divagações minhas. Kakashi realizará o trabalho.

O meu final de quarta-feira até que não estava sendo ruim. Para quem havia tido uma manhã e uma tarde infernal aquele finzinho de dia estava até meio agradável. Eu decidi perder mais alguns dos meus minutos observando aquele bairro. Eu nunca havia tido a oportunidade de andar por aquelas ruas tão bonitas por muito tempo, então resolvi realizar aquele desejo.

Tudo tão bonito. As casas, ou mansões, eram de uma beleza magnífica. Eu me lembro que quando eu tinha uns oito anos mamãe e papai levou a mim e o Sasori naquele lugar. Recordo-me que eu sai correndo quando vi uma pequena praça que tinha alguns brinquedos.

Sasori, desde pequeno antipático, ficou parado com as mãos nos bolsos resmungando alguma coisa do tipo que eu já estava grandinha para aqueles tipo de brinquedo. Eu apenas mostrei a língua para ele e continuei me divertido.

Aqueles sim tinha sido bons momentos, quando mamãe ainda estava perto de nós. Agora só restava papai, Sasori e eu da nossa família feliz. Apesar de mamãe ter nos deixado quando eu tinha apenas dez anos e a morte dela ter sido tão repentina papai conseguiu nos fazer viver sem nenhum tipo de trauma. Papai sim era um grande homem.

As últimas notícias que tive dele era que estava em uma excursão em alguma floresta tropical. Acho que tive de quem puxar a loucura. Papai sempre estava metido em coisas perigosas. Era um homem de sessenta e cinco anos que pulava de pára-quedas.

Imagine a cena: Akio Haruno chegando até um instrutor de salto com aqueles olhos verdes enormes e sua frágil aparência e falando que queria saltar. Qualquer instrutor em sã consciência nunca apoiaria aquilo, mas meu pai sabia ser persuasivo e sempre conseguia o que queria.

Guiada pela nostalgia acabei encontrando a praça que tinha me recordado. Estava diferente da que eu me lembrava. As cores que antes eram vermelho e amarelo agora estavam entre o azul e o verde.

Andei lentamente para o lugar e me sentei em dos balanços. Era legal fazer aquilo, lembrar que um dia eu já fui uma criança sem problemas nenhum. Apesar de eu sempre encarar a vida de bom humor havia momentos como aquele onde eu refletia sobre tudo, e isso vinha com uma onda enorme de melancolia.

A minha forma de encarar o mundo era sim divertida, mas eu ainda sou uma humana e tenho direito de ter meus dias cabisbaixos. Tomei impulso com os pés e o balançou começou a ir para frente e para trás. Como eu não sou nenhum pouco normal, cada vez eu ia mais alto.

Devo lembrar que aquela estava sendo a pior quarta feira do mês, ou seja, nada como uma queda para terminar com chave de ouro. Dito e feito, dois segundos depois de ter dado mais um impulso eu estava estrebuchada no chão.

Minha cabeça girava e eu sentia meus joelhos arderem.

— Meu Deus, menina, você está bem?— Alguém havia parado ao meu lado e me ajudado a sentar.

— M-Mikoto-sama? — O universo deve estar todo contra mim. Qual era a possibilidade havia de eu encontrar a mãe do amor da minha vida, o Uchih-sexy Sasuke ( espero que recordem da coisa do nome) ali?

— Você me conhece? — Os olhos dela se estreitaram em uma expressão que me fez lembrar-se do meu chefe, os olhos escuros dela se abriram e ela pareceu se lembrar de mim. — Claro Sakura-chan. Você trabalha com o Sasuke-kun. — Na verdade não era com e sim para. — Como é que você caiu, minha querida?

— Eu estava no balanço. — Não precisei dizer nada ela sorriu mostrando que havia entendido.

Quando olhei para mim vi o estrago. Os joelhos ralados o cabelo desembrenhado e a roupa suja de areia. Eu merecia uma recompensa muito grande por aquele dia de cão que eu estava vivendo.

— Ah, não! — Suspirei. — Que legal Sakura — Falei em voz alta. — Você é uma estúpida mesmo. — Olhei para o lado e vi a senhora Mikoto sorrindo divertida. Por que todo mundo tinha que rir de mim naquele dia? Eu bem que poderia ter me jogado nos trilhos do trem mais cedo. — Oh... Desculpe.

— Vamos, venha comigo, vamos cuidar desses seus arranhões. — Eu já falei o quanto a senhora Mikoto é bonita? Ela tinha uma beleza simples e marcante e nem parecia que havia dado a luz a dois filhos. Se eu chegasse com aquele corpo aos cinqüenta anos eu seria muito feliz.

Ok. Algo de muito errado está acontecendo. Vamos analisar? Primeiro, meus joelhos estavam ardendo de mais. Segundo, eu estava suja dos pés a cabeça de areia. Terceiro, eu queria estar redondamente enganada, mas estou quase certa de que estou sendo levada para casa da senhora Mikoto.

E isso quer dizer que estou entrando na toca do lobo, em terreno inimigo. Traduzindo: Estou indo para o lugar onde meu lindo e maravilhoso chefe mora. Alguém me salva dessa roubada!

— Não é necessário. — Tentei argumentar para me livrar daquela situação. Enfrentar Uchiha-sexy Sasuke dentro de seus territórios não era boa idéia. — Eu pego um táxi e cuido disso em casa.

— Mas é claro que é necessário! — Por que ela tem que ser tão teimosa quanto o filho?

Eu já estava cansada naquele dia, então a senhora Mikoto não precisou fazer muito esforço para conseguir me arrastar até a sua casa. Até que o local não era muito longe da pracinha onde meu acidente havia acontecido, ficava a cerca de três quadras.

Vou te dizer uma coisa: o que meu chefe deixava de dizer a mãe dele falava em dobro. Não estou reclamando, ela realmente é divertida, mas é uma coisa estranha de perceber. Provavelmente Sasuke puxou mais ao lado paternal da família, apesar de eu nunca ter conhecido o lado paternal, eu achava isso.

Cinco minutos depois estávamos entrando por grandes portões brancos. Os muros que cercavam aquele lugar eram tão altos que se eu estivesse parada na calçada nunca conseguiria ver nenhum resquício do lugar onde residia a família Uchiha. E que lugar.

Aquilo estava mais para um pequeno sítio, ou chácara, do que para uma mansão propriamente dita. Eu podia jurar que o gramado que se estendia a minha frente tinha pelo menos mais de trinta metros de extensão. No final daquela imensidão verde estava uma casa pintada completamente de branco.

A casa do meu chefe dava de dez a zero na casa do Kakashi, isso sem sombra de dúvida. Imaginem por dentro então. Parecia uma galeria de arte, só que com uma atmosfera muito mais acolhedora. Ali sim estava um verdadeiro lar.

— Sente-se aí — Ordenou à senhora Mikoto me fazendo sentar em um dos maravilhosos bancos da linda cozinha. — Vou buscar um kit de primeiro socorros.

Devo comentas que minhas pernas tremiam mais do que tudo? Ou vocês já me conhecem o suficiente para saber minha reação? Se não conhecem deixe-me descrever: Cada célula que ficava na parte das minhas pernas tremia.

O plano era o seguinte: Esperar a senhora Mikoto fazer o que ela queria e testar a saída pela direita (a porta dos fundos) assim eu não seria obrigada a sair pela porta principal e dar de cara com vocês sabem quem.

Em poucos minutos eu já tinha os dois joelhos limpos e com um curativo bonitinho. O bandaid tinha pequenos desenhos. Naquele momento tive que me controlar, juro que imagine Sasuke usando uma coisa daquela. Acho que ele não ficaria nada feliz.

— Eu sei o que você está pensando. — Mikoto-sama sorriu para mim — E não, Sasuke-kun não usa isso. Ele sempre fala alguma coisa sobre eu precisar comprar curativos de gente grande.

— Imaginei. — Eu sorri. — Muito obrigada por tudo, Mikoto-sama, não sei nem como te agradecer.

— Mas eu sei: pare de me tratar tão formalmente.

— Mais uma vez muito obrigada, Mikoto-san. Mas não devo mais lhe atrapalhar já está na hora de voltar para minha casa.

—Ah, Sakura-chan. Não que fazer nem um lanchinho comigo?

— E-Eu não quero incomodar. — E nem encontrar seu filho sexy aqui.

— Não será incomodo algum. — E lá estava eu novamente presa a ela. Como negar algo a alguém que sabia sorrir tão lindamente?

— Espero que eu não assuste você. É que eu fico tão sozinha nessa casa, meus dois desnaturados filhos só pensam em trabalhar e trabalhar. Sasuke se isola naquele prédio da revista e Itachi naquela confusão da bolsa de valores. — Ela suspirava enquanto se lamentava sobre seus dois filhos. — No final de tudo, sou eu quem está te incomodando.

—Claro que não. — Respondi enquanto comia um pedaço do gostoso aperitivo que uma moça, que eu classifiquei como alguém que trabalhava ali, trouxe para mim e para mãe do meu chefe.

Ela e eu estávamos sentadas em volta de uma mesa de vidro redonda. Era muito bonito aquele local onde estávamos: uma varanda que tinha vista para todo gramado da casa. Eu havia me sentado em uma cadeira que me permitia ver toda extensão do gramado e a senhora Mikoto estava sentada a minha frente virada para a casa.

— Veja só quem acordou. — Não eu não queria ver. Mentalize Sakura.! Eu sou uma formiga! Eu sou uma formiga! Tem que dar certo.

Quando eu abrir os olhos não vou estar aqui. Vou estar do tamanho de uma formiga e vou usar a saída pela direita. Eu sou uma formiga.

— Haruno? — Eu não sou uma formiga, eu não sou uma formiga. E se fosse, Sasuke tinha olhos muito bons para me enxergar.

Sabe aqueles filmes de terror onde o pescoço da mocinha sempre vira de lado lentamente? Isso estava acontecendo comigo agora. Meus olhos finalmente encontraram a pessoa que estava parada atrás de mim. Se ele já era bonito dentro de um terno, usando apenas uma calça de moleton e uma regata ele era o próprio deus do Olimpo.

— S-Sasuke-sama? — Antes que eu pudesse dar qualquer explicação pelo fato de eu estar lanchando com a mãe dele na casa dele, Mikoto fez esse favor por mim.

— Não é incrível, Sasuke-kun? Eu estava andando por aí encontrei a pobre Sakura-chan que havia acabado de tomar um tombo lá na pracinha. Coitadinha.

— Belo curativo. — Ele comentou irônico. Aquilo era demais para um dia. Ele estava rindo... De mim, NOVAMENTE. Era impressão minha ou ele ficaria ali? Sasuke sentou na cadeira ao lado da mãe e pegou um dos sanduíches que estavam sobre a mesa.

— Mas você nem me contou o que estava fazendo por aqui, Sakura-chan. — Tudo que eu queria era ficar bem quietinha, mas a minha provável futura sogra não tinha a mesma idéia.

— E-Eu vim acompanhar uma amiga. — Ora, eu não podia dizer: Eu fui encontrar um conselheiro amoroso que vai me ajudar a agarrar seu filho.

— Qual o nome dela? — Por que a mãe do Sasuke tem que ser tão falante? Pensa Sakura. Oh, Hinata, me desculpe.

— Hinata. — Respondi

— Hyuga Hinata? — Ou era sorte ou muito azar Mikoto saber quem era Hinata. Apenas balancei a cabeça positivamente. — Conheço a família Hyuga, mas pensei que Hinata já não morasse mais com a família.

— E não mora, ela veio apenas visitar o primo e a irmã. — Era muita, muita sorte, a família de Hinata morar naquele bairro. Mas não era surpresa nenhuma afinal sendo proprietária de uma grande quantidade de poços de petróleo, a família Hyuuga tinha condição para ter umas dez casas naquele bairro ou mais. Como eu sou uma ótima mentirosa. Deus que me perdoe, mas era necessário contar aquela mentirinha.

— Hoje realmente é o dia das surpresas. — Mikoto exclamou enquanto sorria em direção à porta. — Que bom receber sua visita, Naruto-kun.

— Olá, tia Mikoto. — Eu ouvi uma pequena exclamação saindo dos lábios de Naruto. — Sakura-chan?

— Oi. — Foi a única coisa que consegui fazer sair dos meus lábios.

— O que você está fazendo por aqui? — Porque todos têm que fazer essa pergunta? Ah, lembrei. Por que eu sou assistente do senhor Uchiha-sexy Sasuke e estou lanchando na casa dele como se nós tivéssemos um relacionamento que passava as barreiras do profissionalismo.

Mikoto, novamente, fez o favor de explicar a história novamente.

— A Hina-chan está aqui também? — Eu vi o brilho nos olhos azuis ao perguntar pela Hinata.

— Não. — O sorriso dele pareceu diminuir — Ela já foi para casa, eu que fiquei andando por ai.

— Hina-chan, anh? — Mikoto piscou o olho direito marotamente. — Isso tem cheiro de romance.

— C-claro que não. — Eu não conseguia acreditar que Naruto estava corando e gaguejando. Estava até parecendo a Hinata.

— A Sakura-chan deve saber. — Mikoto tinha um brilho maroto nos olhos — O Naruto-kun e sua amiga têm alguma coisa?

— Não que eu saiba. — E realmente não havia nada entre eles dois juntos, mas eu não podia revelar que Hinata era loucamente apaixonada pelo Naruto.

— Oh eu entendo. — Ela piscou para mim. — Você está protegendo sua amiga.

Oh meu Deus. Meu dia estava se transformando em um verdadeiro desastre, mais um pouco e eu colocaria Hinata em maus lençóis

— Está ficando tarde. — Eu podia ver o pôr-do-sol se iniciar ao fundo. — Tenho que ir. Se eu demorar um pouco mais vai ficar muito tarde. Foi um prazer encontrar você, Mikoto-san. Obrigada, mais uma vez.

— Ah, Sakura-chan. Fique mais um pouco, adorei sua companhia. — Parecia que só estávamos ela e eu no lugar, Naruto e Sasuke haviam sido esquecidos por nós.

—Infelizmente, não posso mesmo. — Eu realmente gostaria de passar mais algum tempo com Mikoto, mas como Sasuke ali aquilo era impossível. — Logo vai escurecer.

— Mas o Sasuke-kun pode levar você mais tarde. — Não, não! Com certeza não. Olhei de relance para Sasuke e o vi com uma das sobrancelhas arqueada.

— Não a necessidade. — Peguei minha bolsa que estava em cima de uma mesa e segurei.

— Volte mais vezes então. — Mikoto agarrou meu braço e me levou para a saída.

— Até amanhã, Naruto-sama e Sasuke-sama. — Me despedi antes de sair.

Naruto fez uma careta devido o tratamento for mal e o inatingível Uchiha Sasuke nem percebeu o que eu tinha falado, estava mais preocupado em tomar um copo de suco.

Despedi-me de Mikoto e finalmente consegui sair do terreno inimigo, claro que antes tive que prometer que em breve retornaria para visitá-la.

Eu só esperava chegar inteira em casa. Aquele meu dia estava péssimo, mas devo admitir que o fim de tarde que passei ao lado de Mikoto foi bastante divertido. Ela era uma pessoa singular, muito espontânea e divertida.

Parei o primeiro táxi que encontrei. Eu poderia muito bem ter ido de metrô, mas estava de muito saco cheio para ter que enfrentar aquele meio de transporte caótico.

Ver Sasuke em seu "habitat natural" havia sido no mínimo estranho. Ela parecia tão menos Uchiha-sexy Sasuke e muito mais Sasuke-sexy-kun. Havia um mundo de diferença entre o homem que governava com punhos de ferro a revista "Life" e o Sasuke filho da Mikoto.

Aquela havia sido a primeira vez que eu via que eu realmente poderia estar certa e que Sasuke era muito mais humano (e com hormônios) do que aparentava.

O.O.**O.O**.O.O

E lá estava eu. Por que ultimamente eu tenho me metido em coisas tão fora do normal? Será que alguém que eu magoei quando era criança voltou para se vingar? Mas eu não me lembro de ter feito tão mal a alguém dessa forma, a menos que a Karin (minha rival desde os tempos do primário) tivesse resolvido ressurgir das cinzas.

Eu, como sempre, estava começando a ser paranóica. Havia anos que eu não via Karin, ela provavelmente nem se lembraria de mim. Se bem que eu lembraria se uma garota de cabelo rosa tivesse ganhado a eleição de presidente do grêmio com quase duzentos votos de diferença de mim. Muahaha. Até eu tive pena da Karin no dia do resultado da eleição.

Voltando a minha situação fora do normal... Era a quinta loja que eu entrava naquele dia e nada de encontrar o presente perfeito para Mikoto. Sasuke era um verdadeiro crápula ao me mandar escolher um presente que ELE daria para a própria mãe.

E o pior é que nada me agradava o suficiente. Achava tudo simples de mais para uma pessoa como Mikoto, apesar de ela mesma aparentar muita simplicidade. Fora que eu deveria escolher algo que fosse do tipo que Sasuke compraria.

Como eu odeio meu emprego! Eu bem que podia ter conseguido um emprego para trabalhar para alguém normal, mas não, eu havia tido a infeliz sorte de trabalhar na "Life", e justamente ser assistente da pessoa mais perfeitamente fora do comum do mundo. Se bem que era um privilégio poder ver aquele rosto maravilhosamente entalhado todas as manhas. Foco, Sakura! É para você falar mal dele.

Eu tinha duas estatuetas na mão. Estava observando os detalhes de cada e decidindo qual escolher quando o meu celular. Número Privado? Meio raro aquilo acontecer. Atendi.

— Olá. Sakura-chan? — Uma voz falou.

— M-Mikoto-san? — Oh eu não podia acreditar.

— Como vai, querida?

— Muito bem, e a senhora? —Ela havia levado muito a sério aquela coisa de eu voltar na casa dela, eu sinceramente esperava, que ela tivesse ligado para passar algum recado para o filho.

— Estou ótima. — Ouvi um voz grave do outro lado. — Acalme-se, Itachi. — Agora a coisa está ficando sério, o irmão do Sasuke-sexy? — Desculpe, querida, meu filho está perdido entre os preparativos da minha festa. Deixe-me ver por que liguei para você... assim! Quero convidá-la para vir na comemoração ao meu aniversário.

— Sua festa? — Aquilo realmente era uma surpresa.

— Sim. Vai acontecer daqui a duas semanas. Preciso do sue endereço para enviar o convite, pode me passar agora, por favor? — Ouvi algo do tipo no fundo ligação: Mãe onde coloco essas cortinas. — Só um minuto, Itachi está me ajudando a decorar a casa. Na saleta de entrada, querido. Desculpe, Sakura-chan, pode me passar o endereço por favor?

—Tem certeza que a senhora quer me convidar? — Era realmente inacreditável.

— Querida, porque acha que eu não lhe convidaria. Adorei você! Pare de brincadeiras e me passe logo o endereço.

Ainda meio perdida passei o endereço para Mikoto. Ela deu mais um grito em Itachi e se despediu rapidamente. Eu fiquei parada com uma cara de idiota segurando o celular em uma das mãos e a estatueta em outra. Agora eu tinha que providenciar dois presentes.

— Então você tem uma festa em duas semanas? — Quase tropecei nas prateleiras da loja quando vi Kakashi parado a minha frente. A quanto tempo ele estava ali.

— Olá, Sakura-chan! — Vi Rin se aproximar de nós.

— P-parece que sim. — Respondi mecanicamente.

—Acho que é tempo suficiente, não é Rin? — Kakashi se virou para a esposa.

— Creio que sim, Kakashi-kun.

— Ótimo! — Sério eu fiquei com medo do brilho que passou nos olhos de Kakashi. — Essa festa será uma ótima oportunidade para nós apresentarmos ao mundo uma nova Sakura, e se der também, uma nova Hinata.

— Como é que é? — Eu não estava entendendo nada.

— Simples, Sakura-chan. — Rin respondeu. — Vamos começar a trabalhar com você e com sua amiga, e o primeiro teste será essa festa. — Ela falava . — Você tem tempo agora? Precisamos começar rapidamente.

— Eu só preciso comprar uma coisa, depois estou livre.

— Ligue para sua amiga. — Kakashi falou, e marque com ela aqui. — A operação Haruno e Hyuga começa hoje.

— Não ligue para a palavra operação. — Rin cochichou no meu ouvido — É que ele já foi da CIA, tem mania de colocar o nome operação em tudo.

Eu ri nervosamente. Eu tinha uma festa para ir, uma operação (segundo Kakashi) para realizar, e um Uchiha para conquistar. Realmente minha vida não é o que podemos chamar de fácil.

O.O.**O.O**.O.O

Olá.

O que acharam deste capítulo?

Espero que tenham gostado.

Demorei mais dessa vez, pois estou correndo atrás dos documentos para facul, espero que entendam.

Sugestões, críticas e elogios? Rewies.

**O Ministério da Saúde adverte:**

**Deixar rewies evita o enlouquecimento precoce do autores.**


	4. Chapter 4

Declaimer: O anime/mangá Naruto © Kishimoto-baka-sensei. Por enquanto, pois meu plano maligno esta em fase final de criação.

**Revistas, Conselhos e Chocolate.**

**Capítulo IV**

Inspira. Expira. Inspira. Expira. Eu repassava mentalmente o exercício de respiração que Rin havia ensinado para mim e para Hinata. Ela disse que aquilo nos ajudaria a manter a calma em momentos em que não conseguíssemos agir conforme queríamos, como por exemplo, naquele momento.

Onde o senhor Uchiha-sexy Sasuke (porque ele tem que ter esse nome? ) estava com a cabeça ao me mandar organizar um arquivo que tinha mais poeira que todo o deserto do Saara? Vai ver a cabeça dele estava tentando bolar um plano para tentar me matar de intoxicação respiratória.

Até a pobre da Hinata havia ficado com pena de mim e havia tomado coragem para pedir a Naruto que a liberasse de seus serviços para me ajudar, só que aquilo não havia sido possível, pois Naruto precisava da ajuda da minha amiga em uma reunião que teriam mais tarde.

E agora aqui estou eu. Coberta até os cílios de poeira e sujeira. Porque eu havia vindo justamente com a minha melhor blusa branca? Pelo menos eu estaria bem afastada do Sr. Sem Hormônios por pelo menos duas horas.

Aqueles dias estavam sendo mais que corridos em minha vida. Eu tinha que me dividir entre emprego e as aulas de "como ser uma pessoa melhor" com Kakashi e Rin. Logo de cara ele obrigou a mim e a Hinata há passar um dia inteiro numa espécie de centro de estética. Ok, não havia sido tão ruim, mas o senhor Uchiha Sasuke estava acabando de destruir todo o trabalho que as atendentes do SPA tiveram, pois aquela poeira acabaria por sujar minha pela novamente. Então mais uma sessão da dolorosa limpeza de pele me aguardava.

Oh meu Deus! O que eu havia feito para merecer tudo isso? Claro, me apaixonei pelo ser mais sem hormônios da terra. O que mais eu poderia esperar?

Por mais que eu estivesse muito cansada por estar fazendo tantas coisas então pouco tempo, eu realmente estava gostando das coisas que Kakashi estava fazendo por mim e por Hinata. O primeiro encontro meu e da Hinata com Kakashi e Rin havia sido no mínimo interessante.

Estávamos todos na loja em que eu estava comprando os presentes de Mikoto ( o fato de eu ainda ter que ir aquela festa fazia minha pernas ficarem mais moles que pudim de leite). Hinata chegou meia hora depois do momento em que eu havia ligado para ela. Fomos para um restaurante almoçamos todos juntos.

— Ajeite essa coluna, Sakura. — Eu estava ouvindo direito? Kakashi iria até mudar a forma em que eu me sentava para almoçar? Olhei para Rin incrédula.

— Sakura-chan, é necessário que você e a Hinata-chan sejam perfeitas, e isso também inclui saber como se portar em uma mesa. — Esclareceu Rin. Ok. Isto estava mais para aula de etiqueta do que para qualquer outra coisa. — Além do que, pelo que você me falou o Sasuke sempre vai a lugares requintado, nada melhor do que você saber se comportar em ambientes assim.

Eu havia sido obrigada a contar a Kakashi e a Rin o motivo de tê-los procurado, ou seja, declarar que estava loucamente, perdidamente apaixonada por Sasuke. Kakashi parecia interessado na história me pediu que contasse tudo, como Sasuke era, ele estava tentando tirar qualquer informação que eu tivesse sobre o Uchiha.

Depois Rin me falou que aquela era a forma de eles terem uma idéia de como seria mais fácil eu chamar a atenção de Sasuke, mas uma coisa de qual gostei muito, foi que ela me disse que independentemente das mudanças que ocorreriam na minha personalidade e na minha aparência, a minha essência continuaria a mesma, e se Sasuke viesse a gostar de mim seria por causa da minha essência e não por alguma mudança que ela e Kakashi fariam.

E realmente estava sendo assim. Tudo que eles me falavam tinha o intuito de me deixar mais segura. No fundo de tudo aquilo a função de Rin e Kakashi era apenas me mostrar os pontos bons que eu tinha. E eu realmente estava me surpreendendo cada vez mais. Não é que eu era realmente boa em alguma coisa?

Depois do almoço que tivemos que consistiu em uma Hinata muito assustada, um Kakashi aparentando desânimo, uma Rin muito animada e uma eu sem saber o que sentir, fomos para uma loja de roupas no centro comercial da cidade.

Quando parei em frente aquela loja perguntei-me o que estava fazendo ali. Aquele era o tipo de loja que mulheres que pareciam as modelos que posavam para a "Life" freqüentavam. Em minha opinião aquele lugar não oferecia nada que combinasse com meu "estilo".

Mas espere um minuto... Qual é meu estilo? É tenho que admitir que eu não tenha um estilo. Usar a primeira coisa que encontrar não é bem um estilo e era isso que eu fazia. Olhei para o rosto de Hinata e vi que ela provavelmente estava tendo os mesmo pensamentos que se passavam pela minha mente tresloucada.

— Acho que estou pensando a mesma coisa que você, Sakura-chan. — Ela falou sorrindo. — Mas já que chegamos até aqui não custa nada continuar, não é?

Apenas acenei afirmativamente enquanto sorria. Então entramos na prova de fogo. Kakashi parecia pouco a vontade naquele lugar. Ficou sentado em dos sofás que havia perto dos provadores enquanto uma Rin totalmente eufórica nos fazia escolher milhares de peças para experimentarmos.

Depois de escolhermos peças mais simples, não tão simples em minha opinião, mas segundo Rin,e por incrível que pareça Kakashi, eram peças fundamentais no guarda roupa de qualquer garota, tínhamos a difícil tarefa de escolhermos a roupa que usaríamos na festa de Mikoto.

Hinata acabou sendo convidada pela mãe do Sasuke-kun também, Mikoto havia me confessado que havia ficado com vontade de conhecer a garota que fazia com seu afilhado Naruto corasse. Claro que minha amiga quase desmaiou quando eu contei isso a ela, mas se recuperou e agora tinha o mesmo problema que eu: enfrentar a tão temida festa que aconteceria a menos de duas semanas.

— Muito vulgar — Foram as únicas palavras de Kakashi quando viu o vestido que Rin havia me obrigado a experimentar. O vestido era vermelho e curto, muito curto, ia até a metade da coxa e nada mais. Mas eu estava me sentido tão poderosa vestida nele. Mas meus planos foram frustrados pela sentença de Kakashi. Quem sabe eu o comprasse para usar quando meu relacionamento com o Sasuke-kun chegasse a um nível mais avançado. Meu Deus como sou ero!

Perfeito! Foi o que exclamei quando vi minha imagem refletida no espelho. Aquele vestido sim era perfeito. E Kakashi podia dizer que era vulgar e o escambal, mas eu iria com aquele vestido, eu precisava ir com aquele vestido.

— Vocês estão lindas! — Rin exclamou quando nos viu pronta. Hinata realmente havia ficado linda em seu vestido azul que combinava perfeitamente com o tom do cabelo dela.

— Hina-chan! Você está deslumbrante. —Eu falei enquanto fazia Hinata dar mais uma volta.

— Você fala de mim? — Hinata sorria — Mas olhe só como você está. Parece uma modelo super famosa.

Kakashi concordou conosco aqueles eram realmente os vestidos perfeitos. Saímos mais felizes do que pinto no lixo daquela loja. E assim foram se passando os dias. Depois que saímos do trabalho Hinata e eu íamos diretamente para a casa de Kakashi e Rin e lá ficávamos por um bom tempo.

Faltavam apenas uma semana para o aniversário de Mikoto, e eu estava presa dentro daquele arquivo empoeirado. Eu estava realmente ansiosa, Rin disse que Kakashi resolvera adiantar as coisas e que eu e Hinata deveríamos a partir do dia seguinte assumir nossa nova maneira de ser, se bem que eu achava impossível Hinata parar de gaguejar na frente de Naruto, e eu tratar com indiferença o gostoso... ops, meu chefe Uchiha-sexy Sasuke.

Mas amanhã chegaria logo e eu podia sentir minhas pernas trêmulas e meu coração acelerado. Será que depois de me vestir com mais classe me tornar mais confiante e tudo mais finalmente Sasuke olharia para mim?

Espirrei pela sétima vez em dois minutos. Mesmo sendo apaixonada por ele tinha que arrumar um jeito de me vingar por tudo que ela já me fez passar, principalmente por ter me feito ficar mais de duas horas dentro daquele arquivo.

Só que você se deu mal, Sr. Sem Hormônios, eu achei o documento que você tanto queria, não vou precisar ficar mais um minuto se quer dentro desse lugar empoeirado.

Eu abrir a porta e inspirei profundamente. Você já percebeu o quanto um pouco de ar puro é bom? Pois eu percebi isso naquele momento. A situação da minha aparência era terrível. A blusa que havia chegado ao trabalho, extremamente branca, apresentava um amarelo encardido de poeira. Bati as mãos no jeans e tirei uma sombra amarelada que havia se fixado nele. Para completar a minha situação a coisinha que eu prendia meu cabelo, a qual não sei o nome, resolveu quebrar, ou seja, a juba rosa estava solta. Naquele momento eu imaginei um leão com juba rosa. Coitado do animal.

E sabe o que o Sr. Perfeição ( já perceberam que ultimamente eu venho chamando o Sasuke-kun de muitos nomes? Só não posso chamar ainda de meu amor, na frente dele, óbvio) ficou fazendo durante todo aquele tempo que eu passei literalmente na selva? Ficou dentro de sua sala, com ar condicionado ligado no máximo, tomando suco e café, enquanto a euzinha aqui estava a ponto de morrer por intoxicação respiratória(pior que eu nem sei se as pessoas morrem por causa disso).

Dei três batidas na porta e não esperei ele falar que eu poderia entrar, eu estava com muita, muita raiva dele, MESMO. Uchiha-sexy Sasuke só me olhou com aquela cara dele que da vontade de jogar ele na parede e morder. Foco, Sakura! Você está com raiva dele. Só que vou te falar uma coisa, aquela carinha perfeita dele faz com que eu tenha mesmo vontade de mordê-lo.

— Tanto tempo para encontrar um documento, Haruno? — Ele estava brincando comigo não estava? Acho que ele não percebeu meu olhar assassino direcionado exclusivamente para ele.

— O arquivo estava meio que desorganizado, por isso foi mais difícil encontrar um arquivo de cinco anos atrás no meio de toda papelada. Além do que os arquivos que têm uma cópia digital ficam em um lugar de difícil acesso, e eu ainda não entendo porque alguém precisaria do original de um arquivo de cinco anos atrás, sendo que só é necessário acessar o sistema da empresa e você encontra cópias perfeitas, evitando assim, que alguém tenha que correr o risco de uma possível intoxicação respiratória. — Eu falei isso mesmo, Uchiha-sexy Sasuke já estava entalado na minha garganta há muito tempo. RÁ! Segura essa Uchiha. O rostinho perfeito dele não mudou quase nada, só a sobrancelha perfeitamente delineada se arqueou. Oh meu Deus! Porque ele está se levantando? Dei dois passos para trás procurando algo com que eu pudesse me defender. Eu não tinha mais espaço, bati as costas na mesinha que ficava ao lado da porta.

Ok. Inspira. Expira. Inspira. Expira. Porque ele está estendendo a mão em minha direção. Meu coração pipocava dentro do meu peito, meus olhos certamente estavam do tamanho de pratos. Sasuke iria me tocar? A mão dele continuava estendida, e quando eu me preparava psicologicamente para sentir o toque dele, a mão dele passou extremamente perto do meu rosto e segurou a garrafa de água que estava sobre a mesinha atrás de mim.

Imbecíl. Idiota. Imbecíl. Idiota. Eu era isso mesmo. Como eu poderia se quer cogitar a possibilidade do Sr. Perfeição me tocar?

— Você está vermelha, Haruno? — Oh não! Já era. Eu havia corado. E só se ele fosse burro o suficiente para acreditar que a vermelhidão do meu rosto estava ligada ao calor que eu havia passado naquela sala de arquivo. E Ele ainda tinha coragem de beber a água e deixa uma minúscula gotinha do líquido escorrer no canto de seus lábios descendo para o pescoço alvo.

— C-Claro que não. — Respondi e quase me espanquei por ter gaguejado.

— E gaguejando? — Ele sorriu. Qual é? Sasuke não é tão idiota para não perceber o bonde que eu arrasto por ele. Só que ele é inescrupuloso o bastante para usar isso e me deixar em maus lençóis. — E respondendo a sua pergunta, Haruno — Ele voltou para seu lugar inicial — O sistema está fora do ar, e eu preciso desse arquivo hoje.

— Mais alguma coisa? — Falei, quer dizer, grunhi.

— Minha mãe pediu para te lembrar do aniversário dela. — A expressão dele quando falou aquilo mostrava que a mãe não tinha pedido, e sim obrigado. Finalmente alguém que consiga mandar naquele Uchiha. Eu já falei que sou fã da Mikoto-san?

— Diga a ela que estarei lá. — Haha! Segura essa, chefinho. Virou menino de recados. — Estou saindo para meu horário de almoço.

—Ok, Haruno. — Sem falar mais nada ele se concentrou no arquivo que eu havia entregado a ele.

Saí da sala com os pensamentos a mil. Eu era mesmo uma idiota. Me tocar! Ele só queria a garrafa de água, anta! Que coincidentemente estava justamente atrás de mim. É muito azar para uma pessoa só. Mas e aquele risinho? Ele sacou o que estava acontecendo.

Que vontade de voltar dentro daquela sala e tascar um beijo, quer dizer, um tapa nele. Isso um tapa. Se bem que um beijo não seria má idéia.

O.O.**O.O**.O.O

Eu queria ter o tamanho do pequeno polegar naquele momento. Só dessa forma eu poderia passar disfarçadamente por aquele mar de gente que havia resolvido justamente naquele dia me encarar. Se bem que eles tinham bons motivos para me encarar sem disfarça nenhum pouquinho.

Não era todo dia, porque não dizer nunca, que se via Sakura Haruno usando maquiagem e roupa de grife.

Finalmente o temível dia havia chegado, e lá estava eu pronta para ser uma nova, eu, entendeu? Nem eu. Os olhares surpresos realmente me incomodavam um pouco. Será que minha aparência estava muito ridícula? Só se Rin tivesse mentido, pois ela havia me garantido que as roupas e a maquiagem haviam ficado perfeitas.

Segurei fortemente a alça da bolsa vermelha que eu havia escolhido aquela manhã e enfrentei o elevador lotado. Eu ainda estava no horário, oito e horas e trinta minutos, como de costume.

— Levante o olhar! — Lembrei das instruções Rin. — Não curve a cabeça e nunca fique com a postura inclinada. Você deve mostrar para as pessoas que está no controle da situação.

Finalmente o elevador chegou ao andar do meu trabalho e eu saí. Hinata estava lá sentada em sua mesa concentrada em alguma coisa.

— Olá, Hina-chan — Saudei-a parando a seu lado.

— Oh meu Deus! Como você está linda. — Ela exclamou. Eu também achava isso um pouquinho. Naquela manhã havia escolhido uma blusa vermelha com o corte que lembrava muito uma regata, estava meio quente naquele dia, uma calça jeans escura e sapatos e bolsa igualmente vermelhos.

— Você também está linda, Hina-chan. Que sapatos incríveis!

— Não são tão incríveis quando eu não consigo me equilibrar por mais de cinco minutos nele. — Hinata resmungou. Realmente era meio difícil manter o equilíbrio em saltos tão finos e altos. Mas aquela sandália combinava perfeitamente com o vestidinho preto dela, era impossível imaginar o vestido sem os sapatos e os sapatos sem o vestido.

— Aproveite para ficar bastante tempo sentada enquanto não houver muito o que fazer. — Coloquei minha bolsa na mesa e me sentei na cadeira giratória. — Você está tão nervosa quanto eu?

— Muito mais, querida. Muito mais.

Não estávamos muito diferentes no quesito nervosismos. Eu repassava mentalmente todas as instruções de Rin e Kakashi.

Não demonstre insegurança.

Mostre que está no controle da situação.

Se ele te chamar para alguma coisa fora do expediente de trabalho não responda imediatamente, diga que tem que confirmar seus compromissos (meio impossível, se Sasuke me chamasse para sair eu simplesmente responderia: na minha ou na sua casa?)

Você é uma mulher independente, decidida e dona de si, o deixe saber disso, para que não pense que você está condicionada as atitudes dele.

Essas eram as regras do jogo. Mais dois minutos e esse tal jogo começaria, mas mais cedo do que eu o esperava terminaria. O telefone da minha mesa tocou.

— Hai? — Atendi ao telefone.

— Aqui é o Sasuke, Haruno. — Como é que é? Ele não devia estar dentro do elevador uma hora dessas? — Surgiu um imprevisto e tive que viajar de ultima hora. Preciso que envie para meu email todas as correspondências que chegarem, não vou voltar em menos de uma semana. Entendeu Haruno? — Eu estava estática sem responder nada — Você está ai, Sakura?

—H-Hai. — Eu soltei a respiração que havia prendido — Estarei enviando todas as suas correspondências para o email.

— Ok. Até. — E ele desligou.

Sabe o que se sentir desolada? Eu estava me sentindo naquele momento. Toda produção que fizera estava indo por ladeira abaixo. Ele estaria fora por pelo menos uma semana. Ou seja, só o veria na festa da mãe dele, se ele fosse, claro.

— O que foi Sakura-chan? — Hinata perguntou vendo meu estado de semi paralisia.

— Ele viajou. Uma semana. Festa. — Foi o que consegui dizer, e agradeci por Hinata ter compreendido.

E minha má sorte ataca novamente! Bem que ela podia dar uma trégua né? Respirei clareando meus pensamentos. E daí que Sasuke não visse naquele dia? Ele teria muito tempo para notar que eu mudei não? Além do que aquilo me dava mais tempo para fortalecer meus pontos fortes.

E outra coisa... Eu estava me transformando primeiramente por mim. Porque eu preciso ser uma pessoa forte, porque tenho que aprender que eu tenho mais valor do que as pessoas imaginam. Claro que Sasuke tinha uma grande participação, ele era o que faltava para que eu me sentisse completa.

E foi naquele momento que prometi a mim mesma que ia tentar, mas se por algum motivo eu percebesse que minhas chances com o Sasuke eram totalmente nulas eu partiria para outra. Sem dúvidas.

O.O.**O.O**.O.O

— Olha só, Hina-chan— Chamei minha amiga e ela se aproximou.

— São lindos! — Ela comentou enquanto quase enfiava o rosto dentro da vitrine que exibia lindos broches decorados. — Será que ela vai gostar de um desses?

— Eu adoraria receber uma dessas jóias— Que mulher não gostaria receber algo que tenha diamantes e brilhe muito? Só uma louca.

—Acho que vou levar esse mesmo, Sakura-chan. Espero que a Mikoto-sama goste.

—Hina-chan... — Eu conhecia aquela voz, e minha amiga conhecia ainda mais. — Você falou sem gaguejar uma única vez.

Naruto estava parado atrás de nós com os olhos arregalados em surpresa. Preciso comentar que Hinata assumiu uma cor que estava além do vermelho-malagueta? Eu e minha mania de nomear as cores com nomes estranhos.

— N-Naruto-k-um — A pobre garota mal conseguiu articular aquela única palavra.

— Ah não. — A face de Naruto ficou desgostosa. — Estou começando a achar que você só gagueja quando fala comigo. — Ele ainda tinha dúvidas?

— O que está fazendo por aqui, Naruto? — Depois de muita insistência eu finalmente havia parado de chamá-lo daquela forma tão formal que ele detestava.

— Vim comprar o presente da tia Mikoto, o aniversário dela é no sábado.

— Que coincidência, não é Hina-chan? A Hina-chan também veio comprar o presente que ela vai dar para a Mikoto-san.

— Você também vai à festa, Hina-chan? — Hinata apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. — Yoshi! Que bom, vamos todos nos divertir.

— Ei, Naruto.— Chamei quando já estávamos sentados em volta de uma mesa em uma Café que ficava na esquina da rua comercial — Sabe quando o Sasuke-sama volta?

— Ele tem que voltar pelo menos no aniversário da mãe. Se ele faltar essa festa tia Mikoto ficará desolada.

Eu concordava com aquilo. Minha mente não parava de cogitar possibilidade de onde Sasuke estaria. Que tipo de complicações seriam aquelas que ele havia dito pele telefone?

Vai ver ele tinha fugido com a amante. Mas ele nem era casado para ter uma amante. Controle-se Sakura. Minha mente tresloucada já está inventando mil possibilidades absurdas. Vai ver ele só precisou resolver algum problema de família em outra cidade. Nada demais.

Naquela noite eu fique quase meia hora olhando para o vestido que eu usaria na festa do dia seguinte. Eu tinha até mesmo medo de tocar e ele se desfazer entre meus dedos. Tomei bastante cuidado para deixar Neko bem longe do meu quarto. Não queria ter que ir a festa com olhos inchados.

Tranquei a porta do meu quarto e fui até a sala onde um Sasori roncava e quase babava.

— Sasori, sue idiota. — Balancei o corpo dele e o demente só fez resmungar algo inteligível. — Dá para você pro seu quarto, quero ver , TV.

— Larga de ser chata, Sakura. Senta no chão.

— Como é que é? — Meus olhos faiscaram de raiva. Arrastei as pernas de Sasori para um lado e me sentei ali.

— Papai chega em dois dias. — Nesse momento ele já tinha acordado e se sentado ao meu lado. A cara amassada pelo sono me lembrava um cachorro com excesso de pele.— Melhor se preparar para contar a ele onde que você anda trabalhando.

Oh meu Deus! Eu estava literalmente perdida. Papai nem desconfiava que ao invés de eu ter seguido uma carreira como uma publicitária de sucesso eu havia preferido adquirir experiência na Life.

— Você tem que me ajudar Sasori.

— Você ficou maluca, sabe como o papai pegas as mentiras no ar. É melhor você contar. — Eu já disse o quanto odeia a preguiça do meu irmão? Ele não podia ao menos me dar alguma idéia de como contornar aquela situação? Mas não... eu tinha realmente um irmão desnaturado.

Coloquei almofada em meu rosto e torci para que quando eu me levantasse no dia seguinte meus problemas tivessem desaparecidos como um simples truque de mágica.

— Outra coisa. — Ele iria me dar outra notícia ruim?— Acho que foi seu chefe que ligou, deu o nome de Uchiha Sasuke — Meus olhos se arregalaram — Ele deixou um recado, algo como: Fale para Sakura que ela se esqueceu de me dizer onde está a coisa que eu pedi que ela comprasse.

— O presente! — Exclamei pulando do sofá com o controle da TV em mãos. — Jesus! O que vou fazer? Deixei o pacote lá no escritório. Vou ter que voltar lá.

Eu não podia acreditar que havia esquecido o presente da Mikoto-sama no escritório, tanto o meu quanto o do Sasuke. Por sorte, ou não, eu poderia ir até lá, pois os vigias do lugar me conheciam e não se incomodariam em deixar que entrasse naquela hora.

Coloquei um casaco rapidamente e peguei uma bolsa depois ter ligado e pedido um táxi que em cinco minutos estava parado em minha porta.

Meia hora depois eu estava entrando no meu andar. Avistei o pacote do meu presente sobre minha mesa, agora só faltava ir até o escritório do Sasuke e pegar o presente dele. Com certeza daria tempo de entregar a ele durante a festa.

Foi nesse momento que eu ouvi o primeiro barulho suspeito. Eram passos. E os vigias não haviam comentado nade de que outra pessoa estaria no lugar. Eles teriam comentado algo, não teriam?

Armei-me com minha bolsa, e segui andando calmamente em direção a porta do escritório. Eu me sentia a própria 007. Poderia ser um ladrão, um malfeitor( que palavra mais clichê).

— Te peguei! — Gritei acendendo a luz do escritório e batendo com toda minha força a bolsa na cabeça do intruso.

— Está louca, Haruno? — Por que o Sasuke-kun está me olhando com aquela cara. Oh Jesus! Ele era o intruso.

Agachado no meio da sala e passava a mão sobre a parte da cabeça que eu tinha atingido.

—Acho que você me deve uma boa explicação. — Droga! Me ferrei.

O.O.**O.O**.O.O

Desde já quero agradecer a todas as rewies que recebi e receberei (sei que vocês são boas pessoas)

O que estão achando da fanfic?

Particulamente este foi o capítulo que mais tive dificuldade de fazer( bloqueada criativamente), por isso ficou faltando um pouco mais de cenas com humor, mas espero que mesmo assim vocês tenham gostado.

Por hoje é só.

Até o próximo

**A fé move montanhas, **

**mas rewies movem autores.**


	5. Chapter 5

Declaimer: O anime/mangá Naruto © Kishimoto-baka-sensei. Escrevo para esquecer que o mundo é ruim e que o Kishimoto roubou minha idéia. ...

**Revistas, Conselhos e Chocolate.**

**Capítulo V**

Armei-me com minha bolsa, e segui andando calmamente em direção a porta do escritório. Eu me sentia a própria 007. Poderia ser um ladrão, um malfeitor( que palavra mais clichê).

— Te peguei! — Gritei acendendo a luz do escritório e batendo com toda minha força a bolsa na cabeça do intruso.

— Está louca, Haruno? — Por que o Sasuke-kun está me olhando com aquela cara? Oh Jesus! Ele era o intruso.

Agachado no meio da sala e passando a mão sobre a parte da cabeça que eu tinha atingido estava Sasuke-kun com uma expressão nada feliz.

—Acho que você me deve uma boa explicação. — Droga! Me ferrei.

Se ele quisesse uma boa explicação deveria parar de me olhar com aquela cara de malvado. Ela só faz com que eu queira jogá-lo na parede e morder aquele pescoço. Foco, Sakura! Eu devia encontrar uma resposta rapidamente, mas o que eu poderia falar que fosse plausível o bastante para justificar o fato de eu ter atacado meu chefe com minha bolsa?

O pior nem é isso. Na vontade por viver aventuras nem liguei que talvez, só talvez, minha bolsa não era a mais indicada para nocautear um malfeitor, no caso o Sr. Uchiha-sexy Sasuke (ele bem que devia colocar esse nome na identidade, em minha opinião, claro) fosse realmente um malfeitor, mas esse não era o caso.

— Estou esperando. — Eu devia ter passado mais tempo do que deveria nas minhas divagações, pois o rosto dele demonstrava uma expressão muito irritada, sem deixar de ser fofa, claro.

— Oh! — Exclamei — Então era você, e não o malfeitor.

— Que história é essa de malfeitor? E o que ela tem haver com o fato de você quase ter me desacordado com sua bolsa maligna? — Bolsa maligna, Sasuke-kun? Até parece que tinha doído tanto assim. Só se dentro da minha bolsa houvesse uma estátua de metal como a que comprei para... Mikoto-sama. Ops!

— Me desculpe! —Corri até o local onde ele ainda estava sentado, o chão. Aproximei-me e toquei as pontas dos meus dedos em seus cabelos negros. Eles tinham uma textura boa, muito boa.

— Ai! — Gemeu. Corri até a pequena geladeira que havia naquele escritório e enchi de gelo um lenço que encontrei perdido no baú que era minha bolsa.

— Me desculpe — Falei novamente quando aproximei o lenço gelado de seu cabelo. Era impressão minha, ou... não! Não pode ser.

Apertem seus cintos, a coisa mais inacreditável do mundo está acontecendo. Uchiha-sexy Sasuke está corado, e devo acrescentar que a palavra sexy deve se acrescentada mais vezes quando as bochechas dele assumem esse tom tão fofo.

— Não seja tão irritante, Sakura. — Ele resmungou, mas nada roubaria a sensação de perceber que o inatingível deus do Olimpo tinha hormônios, e corava, lindamente.

— Está doendo muito? — Preciso dizer que eu tinha um sorriso maior que minha própria cara?

— Você ainda não me explicou. — Ele acusou tirando minha mão de seus cabelos. Qual é? Eu tinha que aproveitar um pouquinho, não?

— Eu vim buscar o presente da sua mãe, acabei esquecendo-me de dizer para você onde estava, e o Sasori me deu o recado somente agora noite, então vim pegar o presente aqui na esperança de poder entregá-lo a você durante a festa, assim você não teria nenhum problema... Então o resto você já sabe.

— Não sei não. — Por que ele tinha que parecer tão sexy naquela poltrona de couro enquanto segura um simples lenço com gelo? Respira. Inspira. — E a coisa do malfeitor? Eu não ouço essa palavra desde... Desde o colegial.

— Bem, é que... — Comecei a falar meio que constrangida. — Pensei que você pudesse ser um intruso ou algo do tipo. Desculpe-me.

— Você se desculpa demais. — Ele estava com voz de sono ou era impressão minha?

— Você não pode dormir! — Quase gritei.

— Porque não? — Pelos bigodes de Neko! Não me olhe com essa cara de sono, Sasuke-kun.

— B-bem... Você não pode dormir depois de levar um pancada na cabeça. Minha mãe dizia que causava danos ao cérebro.

— Então... — A voz dele já não passava de um sussurro — acho que você levou muitas pancadas na cabeça e dormiu muito quando era criança.

— O que? — Gritei indignada.

— Também vai ser impossível dormir se você continuar gritando.— Ele se sentou na poltrona. —Que roupa é essa, Sakura? Ah deixe para lá... Está meio tarde, melhor irmos para casa.

Oh ele notou! Mas o que ele notou? Olhei para meus pés e vi. O que eu vi? A pantufa com cara de ursinho que eu havia ganhado do Sasori no meu último aniversário.

— Sim. — Sussurrei ainda meio estática por estar passando um mico tão grande.

Saímos do escritório dele e ela continuava com o gelo pressionado em sua cabeça. Sentia tanto arrependimento! Coitadinho , levou uma baita pancada sem culpa alguma.

— Me desculpe. — Falei novamente e Sasuke olhou para mim com uma expressão irritada.

— Chega de pedir desculpas, ok? — Ele parecia meio constrangido. — Er... obrigado por ter se lembrado do presente.

Eu arqueei um das minhas sobrancelhas.

— Você deve ter levado uma pancada muito forte. — Comentei sem pensar. — Você agradecendo por algo?

—Irritante. — Ele grunhiu — Eu faço o que eu bem entender. — Ele se virou em direção ao estacionamento. Que idiota! Iria embora sem ao menos se despedir.

Ajeitei minha bolsa nos ombros, a estatueta de metal que eu daria para Mikoto era realmente pesada, se bem que retirando o presente que o Sasuke daria de dentro da minha bolsa ela ficou um pouco mais leve.

— A onde pensa que vai, Sakura? — Eu mal havia dado vinte passos quando ouvi aquela voz me chamando.

— Acho que estou indo para fora do prédio procurar um táxi.— Respondi como se a fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, e realmente era.

— Eu te dou uma carona. — Uma coisa é certa, ou Sasuke tinha levado uma pancada tão forte na cabeça que fez com que toda sua personalidade fria sumisse, ou ele estava se embebedando antes de eu atingi-lo.

—Carona? — Repeti, e fiz parecer que desconhecia aquela palavra.

— É... Carona, sabe? Te levar em casa no meu carro. — Ok. Ele estava zoando com a minha cara.

— Não precisa. — Eu queria muito fica a sós com o Sr. Perfeição num lugar ,de preferência, bem apertado, mas com aquele humor irônico dele não seria nada bom para minha sanidade.— Posso pegar um táxi.

— Pare de ser irritante. — Quantas vezes ele já tinha me chamado de irritante naquele curto espaço de tempo mesmo? Ok. Não contei. Estava prestando atenção no jeito que os lábios dele si moviam.

Sem esperar resposta ele entrou em seu carro. Lembram-se da coisa de que eu não acreditava em príncipes encantados em cavalo branco? Podem acreditar Sasuke Uchiha em seu belíssimo carro negro ganha de qualquer príncipe furreca. Bela Adormecida, Cinderela e as demais, deviam sentir inveja de mim.

Controlei minha respiração que havia cismado de acelerar bem naquele momento e caminhei lentamente parando ao lado da porta do carona. O plano era esse: Eu morava a vinte minutos dali. Nos dez primeiros minutos eu torcia para que tudo ficasse em silêncio, nos dez últimos eu esperava que ele se entediasse e ligasse o rádio do carro, assim eu não seria obrigada a falar com ele, ou seja , dizer qualquer besteira que o fizesse achar que estou louca.

Não é que ele tinha mais uma qualidade? Sabia dirigir muito bem. Eu não tenho muito experiência com automóveis, mas sabia que ele estava dirigindo perfeitamente bem, apesar de acelerar um pouco de mais, em minha opinião.

Pense naquele toque de celular mais ridículo que você já ouviu. Pense no seu primeiro toque de celular? Ele era escandaloso, não? Agora pense no meu celular com um toque escandaloso. Pensou? Agora imagine ele no último volume. Adicione isso a estar presa com o homem mais gato da cidade (sim, da cidade, Brad Pitt em minha opinião ainda ganhava do Sasuke, afinal, eu não havia visto Sasuke sem roupa, já o Brad... A foto dele estava linda na revista) no carro. Resultado: uma Sakura morrendo de vergonha. Quem tivesse ligado iria pagar.

Peguei o telefone e atendi sem graça.

— Alô?

— Sakura, onde você está? — Ouvi a voz de Sasori através da ligação.

— Já estou voltando para casa. — Havia sido muito fofo da parte do meu irmão ter se preocupado comigo, mas isso não tirava o fato de que ele havia feito Sasuke ouvir o toque escandaloso do meu celular.

— Você está em algum táxi, ou quer que eu vá buscá-la, está tarde, se você não percebeu.

—Eu peguei uma carona, e eu sei que está tarde, já estou chegando. — Oh! Eu tinha que admitir que Sasori às vezes fosse um crápula, mas mesmo assim ainda era meu irmão mais velho preferido (como se eu tivesse outro irmão mais velho).

— Quem te deu carona é de confiança, Sakura? — Ok, aquele monte de pergunta já estava ficando meio que exagerada.

— Sim, é de muita confiança. Agora fique calmo, eu já estou chegando. Sasori, não deixe o Neko entrar no quarto de forma alguma. Até daqui a pouco.

Que jeito mais estranho de passar um tempo a sós com Sasuke. Ele continuava calado atento ao trânsito quase inexistente àquela hora.

— Era o Sasori. — Nem sei porque falei isso , ele nem sabia quem era o Sasori. Só havia falando uma única vez com meu irmão e para deixar um recado.

— Não sabia que você era casada. — Eu tinha ouvido aquilo mesmo. Explodi na gargalhada. Eu e Sasori casados? Isso que dá , Sr. Uchiha, não saber nada da vida de seus funcionários.

— Oh eu Sasori não somos casados. — Falei entre as risadas.

— Qual é a graça? — Ele aproveitou para me olhar quando o sinal ficou vermelho.

—Ele é meu irmão. — Consegui me controlar para rir.

— Ahh! — Ele soltou quando ouviu a resposta. — Corrigindo... eu não sabia que você morava com seu irmão.— Você não sabe de um monte coisa, Uchiha-Sexy Sasuke-kun. — Pensei que morava sozinha.

Então ele anda pensando em mim, hmm. Quase falei isso. Ia ser engraçado.

—Pois é... Dividimos um apartamento. E se você não pegar a próxima saída vai errar o caminho para minha casa. — Expliquei enquanto sorria.

— Hmm, ok. — Ele fez o retorno com o carro e voltou a falar — O nome dele não me é estranho.

— Você pode ter visto esse nome em alguma galeria de arte que tenha visitado, ele é escultor.

—Pode ser. — E o silêncio se mudou de mala e cuia para aquele carro.

— Acho que chegamos. — Ele finalmente parou o carro perto da calçada do meu prédio.

— Obrigada, nos vemos amanhã a noite. — Comentei saindo do carro.

— Até, Sakura. — Ele fechou os vidros e deu partida no carro.

Fiquei olhando até que sumisse na esquina. Acho que as aulas de Kakashi estão auxiliando em algo. Parece que além de me mudar o Sasuke estava mudando. Eu só não sabia de algo, era as aulas responsáveis por tudo aquilo, ou apenas, e exclusivamente, eu?

O.O.**O.O**.O.O

Eu sentia uma nuvem negra pairando sobre minha cabeça. Eu podia sentir a má sorte se aproximando como uma cobra sorrateira tentando se enroscar em mim. Mas eu não iria deixar. Aquele era o meu dia, quer dizer, era o dia da Mikoto, até porque era o aniversário dela, mas era meu dia também. Enfim havia chegado a tão esperada e temida festa.

Assim que acordei pude perceber as maravilhas que dormir até as dez horas faziam para aparência. Eu devia me lembrar de agradecer a Sasuke por não trabalhar aos sábados. Isso era uma verdadeira benção.

Olhei através do vidro da janela e vi o sol que já brilhava no céu, que estava extremamente azul. Procurei atentamente por qualquer vestígio de Neko no meu quarto e não encontrei. Estava livre de uma provável alergia. Esse era um bom sinal.

Eu tinha gostado muito de ver a preocupação de Sasori comigo ontem, então, para recompensá-lo, resolvi fazer um café da manhã caprichado. Fui até a cozinha e preparei as coisas da melhor forma possível, sem querer me gabar, sei cozinhar muito bem. De fome o Sasuke-kun não morreria.

Sasori apareceu quase meia hora depois na cozinha com uma enorme cara de sono, ele havia virado a noite trabalhando novamente. Eu achava estranha a forma de artistas como Sasori pensar. Em um momento eles estavam normais, no outro algo havia surgido na mente deles, e eles não conseguiam fazer mais nada até ter colocarem para fora tudo aquilo que tinham imaginado. E dessa forma surgiam as esculturas de Sasori.

— Bom dia. — Sosari falou enquanto se jogava, literalmente, em uma das cadeiras.

— Bom dia. — Respondi ao cumprimento enquanto colocava a bandeja com a torta de maça, receita especial da mamãe.

— Ok. De quanto você está precisando?

— Como é que é? — Perguntei irritada.

— Para você fazer torta de maça num dia comum só pode haver dois motivos: ou você quer grana ou quebrou alguma coisa minha, e como eu não dei falta de nada... — Eu devia saber que ele não era tão bom assim. E eu só queria agradecê-lo.

— Idiota. Fiz torta de maça porque sei que é sua preferida e queria te agradecer por se preocupar comigo ontem. — Acho que ele não retrucou o fato de eu tê-lo chamado de idiota porque eu estava armada com uma faca, pois havia acabado de corta uma fatia de bolo.

— Ahh — Ele suspirou. — Obrigada, Sakura. O que acha de fazermos um programa para irmãos hoje?

— Não vai dar, Sasori. Tenho uma festa para ir, um aniversário.

— Podemos deixar para sair então quando papai chegar. — E ainda havia a vista de papai, minha vida é sucedida de coisas inesperadas.

— Com certeza, até porque ele não nos permitira ficar em casa por muito tempo, vai querer sair para se divertir como nos velhos tempos.

Eu adorava as visitas de papai. Apesar de aquela com certeza iria ser tensa, pois eu deveria contar que a filhinha dele, no caso eu, era uma reles secretária, e que a faculdade de publicidade e design que ele havia pagado ainda não estava sendo muito utilizada.

Mas esquecendo esses pequenos detalhes, tenho certeza que será uma visita muito divertida. Quando ele vem sempre nos levava para fazer coisas que nunca havíamos feito na vida. Em sua última visita ele nos arrastou para uma trilha no meio de uma floresta. Ainda tenho um pouco do estoque de repelente de insetos que fiz antes de me arriscar naquela aventura.

Era divertido ter papai por perto, ele tinha o dom de me fazer esquecer de todos os problemas do mundo, e me focar nas coisas boas que a vida tem para oferecer. Com certeza ele viria com o mesmo papo: Estou velho, alguém me diga por favor onde estão meus netos?

Ele sempre cobrava a mim, e principalmente a Sasori, que providenciássemos logo um time de futebol inteiro de netos para ele. Papai tinha que ter um pouquinho de paciência, o plano ABU( Agarrar o Bonitão Uchiha) já estava quase funcionado, em breve ele poderia ter os tão sonhados netos. A não ser que Sasori já tenha engravidado alguma garota por ai. Oh meu Deus, será que sou tia?

O.O.**O.O**.O.O

E então tudo se repetia. Minhas pernas tremiam. Minha voz falhava. Meu coração parecia pular mais que folião em carnaval. E eu estava lá, parada a no mínimo cinco minutos frente aos belíssimos portões da casa Uchiha.

Vamos, Sakura! É só dar um passo. Mas minhas pernas resolveram pesar mais que chumbo. Até que não havia encontrado tanta dificuldade para me equilibrar naqueles saltos ultrafinos e altos.

Inspira. Respira. Relembrei os exercícios de autocontrole ensinados por Rin e Kakashi. Eles me ajudaram bastante. Sasori havia me levado até ali, resolveu me compensar pelo bom café-da-manhã e me trouxe em seu carro.

Juntei toda a coragem que eu não tinha e me aproximei dos recepcionistas da festa. Uma moça muito bonita pediu para ver meu convite e em seguida me deixou passar. Ainda bem que eu havia escolhido um vestido mais chique, e eu pensando que a festa seria uma simples reunião.

Avancei pelo caminho traçado pelas pedras. O jardim estava lindamente decorado com uma iluminação que fazia tudo parecer mágico. Eu não estava enganada ao pensar que Mikoto, talvez, fosse exagerada em algumas coisas. Se eu ficasse olhando por muito tempo diretamente para aquela luz com certeza ficaria cega.

As portas da mansão estavam abertas. Eu já podia ouvir o som de música e conversa. Ajeitei meu cabelo atrás das orelhas e me preparei psicologicamente para entrar. Eu torcia para que assim que meu pé tocasse no piso da sala eu pudesse enxergar Hinata. Afinal, um porto seguro em meio aquele mar de gente era mais que necessário.

E então eu entrei. A sala estava abarrotada de gente. Os móveis que eu vira a primeira vez que estive ali haviam sumido dando espaço para todos os convidados. Vi quando Mikoto me avistou e acenou sorrindo, eu correspondi ao sorriso. Vi quando ela se despediu rapidamente das pessoas com que estava falando e veio em minha direção.

— Sakura-chan. — Fui surpreendida pelo abraço que ela me deu, as correspondi. — Que bom que veio, já estava ficando preocupada com sua ausência.

— Feliz aniversário, Mikoto-san. — Felicitei-a e entreguei o pacote do presente dela, logo apareceu um rapaz vestido de terno para pegar o presente das mãos dela. — Sua festa está linda.

— Oh, obrigada, querida. E você também está deslumbrante. Venha cá, me deixe apresentá-la a Itachi. Quem sabe ele crie juízo e te convide para dançar. — Eu realmente arregalei meus olhos ao ouvir aquilo. Eu quero um de seus filhos, Mikoto-san, só que quero o mais novo. — Itachi!

Um rapaz se virou ao ouvir seu nome. Eu nunca havia sido apresentada oficialmente a Itachi. Ele nunca aparecia lá no prédio da Life então os únicos contatos que tive com ele foi quando transferir uma de suas ligações para Sasuke.

Ele era bem bonito. Quando eu falo bem bonito pense em alguém realmente absurdamente lindo. A beleza dele e de Sasuke eram bem diferente. Enquanto Sasuke parecia tudo perfeitamente combinante, em Itachi a desorganização em seus traços era o que chamava atenção.

O cabelo longo não combinava com seu rosto de traços fortes, mas ao mesmo tempo o deixava com um ar desleixado que era perfeitamente belo. Ele tinha duas linhas de expressão ao lado do nariz que lhe concediam um aspecto rústico que eu não achava bonito em outra pessoa, mas nele exclusivamente se encaixava.

— Olá. — Falei sem graça quando Mikoto finalmente parou de me puxar ao pararmos em frente a Itachi.

— Acho que não nos conhecemos. — Foi o que ele falou dando um sorriso bonito. Outra diferença, ele sorria.

— Claro que a conhece, Itachi. — Resmungo a mãe de Itachi — Ela é a Sakura-chan, ela trabalha com seu irmão. — Itachi fez uma expressão de que alguém que havia se lembrado de algo.

— Ahh, que estupidez minha. O problema é que só nos falamos por telefone. — Mas eu escolhi quase dez presentes para você, a mando de seu irmão, claro. — Que bom finalmente poder conhecê-la pessoalmente, Sakura.

— Igualmente. — Respondi sorrindo depois que ele apertou delicadamente minha mão. Mikoto deu um jeito de desaparecer... misteriosamente.

— Sakura-chan!— Eu conhecia aquela voz escandalosa. Acenei para Naruto que vinham puxando o braço de alguém que eu conhecia muito bem.

Hinata acompanhava Naruto com uma expressão de desespero, não sei se por estar sendo tocada por ele, ou por estar em meio a pessoas que mal conhecia. Talvez fosse pelas duas coisas. Ela estava bem bonita. O vestido que havia escolhido para aquela noite caíra perfeitamente bem. Era um de um azul muito parecido com o tom do cabelo dela. Hinata deixara os cabelos soltos e usara pouca maquiagem. Estava perfeita.

— Como você está linda, Hina-chan.— Exclamei após abraçá-la.

— Você também, Sakura-chan.

Eu concordava com Hinata. Estava me sentindo muito bem no vestido preto que havia escolhido. Logo que o vi na vitrine da loja sabia que devia ser com ele que eu iria até aquela festa. Não era tão longo, muito menos curto, ia até acima do joelho. Sobre o decote reto algumas pedrinhas pratas enfeitavam o belo corte de pano. O tecido era tão suave que mal me incomodava. Eu estava bonita. E era muito bom me sentir daquela forma.

—E ai, Itachi? — Naruto cumprimentou o Uchiha, que simplesmente sorriu.

Ficamos conversando algum tempo. Era divertido ver Hinata corar a cada elogio de Naruto. E quantos elogios ele fez! Parecia que Naruto Uzumaki havia separado aquele dia para elogiar a minha amiga, e nem preciso dizer o quanto ela ficava vermelha a cada palavra dele.

— Vamos dançar. — E sem nem pedir permissão, Naruto puxou minha amiga, que atingira um novo grau na escala de cores do vermelho, o vermelho Hinata, ao ser conduzida para o centro do salão por Naruto.

Eu dei um sorriso nervoso para Itachi ao notar que acabamos por ficar sozinhos.

— Acho que não tem mal nenhum eu te chamar para dançar, não é? — Ele perguntou, divertido.

— Só para seus pés. — Eu respondi. — Já volto, preciso beber alguma coisa.

Eu realmente iria voltar, não era apenas um desculpa para fugir de Itachi. Eu havia considerado a remota possibilidade de, quem sabe, me tornar amiga dele, ele parecia ser um homem muito bom. Só que meus planos foram frustrados ao vê-lo.

Parecia até cena de filme. Eu estava subindo uma escada para o andar superior onde se encontravam as bebidas, e ele descendo a mesma escada. Na hora que o vi parei. Minha mão ficou agarrada ao corrimão, e um suspiro involuntário escapou de meus lábios. Como uma pessoa consegue ficar tão bonita com uma simples camisa branca e uma calça social preta? Perguntem a Uchiha-sexy Sasuke, como certeza ele irá responder como consegue essa façanha.

Então ele me olhou. Eu era como se todos tivessem desaparecido. Há muito tempo eu não ficava daquela forma ao ver Sasuke. Há muito tempo minhas pernas não amoleciam daquela maneira. A explicação que encontrei foi a de que ele nunca me olhara daquela forma, ou talvez eu nunca tenha percebido seu tipo de olhar. Mas naquele momento eu não tinha dúvida nenhuma do que sentia sobre ele.

Era como se eu estivesse me perdendo naquele turbilhão de emoções. Como se seus olhos pretos fossem dois buracos-negro, que sugavam tudo ao seu redor levando-me para outra dimensão. Levando-me ao paraíso. E então a verdade me atingiu em cheio.

Não era uma simples paixão, por eu considerá-lo bonito e atraente. Não era um simples sentimento. Era algo mais complexo, algo que me consumia. Que fazia meu coração arder em brasa. Eu amava aquele Uchiha, e naquele momento me dei conta de que me contentar em apenas observá-lo não era o suficiente. Eu o queria. Para sempre.

— Sakura... — A voz dele me trouxe a realidade novamente.

— Boa noite, Sasuke-sama. — Maldita mania de formalismo.

— Estava indo lá para cima?

— Sim, estou com sede. — Vi quando ele girou seu corpo e refez o caminho que tinha acabo de fazer. Ele foi até o topo da escada e me olhou, como se esperasse que eu subisse. Eu apenas sorrir.

Talvez as coisas realmente aconteçam. E quem sabe alguém me presenteei com asas, para eu poder voar e alcançar o Sasuke em seu alto monte Olimpo.

O.O.**O.O**.O.O

Ohhhh *-* Me desculpem pela demora, mas eu tenho bons motivos para isso. Aqui estava chovendo muito, ligar o PC era quase impossível. A escola estava enrolando para entregar meus documentos e eu estava desesperando pensando que ia perder o dia da matrícula na faculdade, e por fim, mas não menos importante, meu professor de teologia me passou um trabalho de vinte e cinco páginas, junte tudo isso e veja se me sobrou algum tempo para escrever?

Mas enfim está ai o capítulo 5. Estou pensando em fazer uma fanfic paralela que conte a versão "Sasuke" dos fatos, o que acham dessa ideia. Quero a opinião de você para outra coisa também: Leiam o que colocarei a baixo e me digam, please:

—**Adeus… — Aquela palavra saiu como um sussurro de seus lábios pálidos.**

**As lágrimas que outrora escorria como rios de seus olhos haviam cessado. Não sabia explicar como não havia tombado ao chão. Sentia-se oca. Sem preenchimento algum. Sua vida terminara no momento em que sua família havia dado seu último suspiro.**

**Se os assassinos que tinham acabado com a existência de sua família estivessem pensando que por descuido havia deixando a vida dela intacta estavam enganados. Eles a haviam matado no momento em que tiraram a vida daquelas pessoas tão especiais para ela.**

—**Eu prometo... — Outro sussurro, incompleto.**

**Diante dos túmulos de seus pais e de sua irmã ela prometeu. Iria destruir a vida de quem fora o responsável por aquilo. A família Uchiha sofreria uma dor que nunca imaginaram. Ela amassou novamente o papel que estava em seu bolso: Cortesia Uchiha.**

**Haviam sido inescrupulosos o suficiente para deixarem aquele bilhete sujo na cena do crime, como o policial mesmo havia dito.**

**A Sakura gentil e sensível estava sendo enterrada ali, juntamente com sua família. Naquele momento nascia uma nova Haruno.**

**Os Uchihas deviam se preparar. Haviam mexido com a família errada.**

Estou pensando seriamente em postar essa fanfic. O nome dela é Brigde Of Light. Se eu postar vocês conferem? *-*

Aguardo seus comentários.

Beijos


	6. Chapter 6

Declaimer: O anime/mangá Naruto © Kishimoto-baka-sensei. Escrevo para me divertir edivertir você que está lendo isso aqui. Sem nenhum fim lucrativo, quer dizer, minha mãe ganha muitos lucros com isso aqui, porque eu me esqueço de comer e dormir quando estou escrevendo então ela economiza u-U

**Revistas, Conselhos e Chocolate.**

**Capítulo VI**

Eu me perguntava quantos anos realmente Mikoto estava completando. A agitação da festa, as luzes coloridas e uma das salas da casa ter sido transformada em uma pista de dança, me levavam a recordar a uma festa de adolescentes.

As pessoas que estavam ali era muito animadas, assim como a aniversariante. Bebiam, dançavam, conversam entre si e não deixavam aquela festa virar uma coisa monótona. Acho que eu era uma das que estava menos animada. Não era porque não estava gostando da festa, a causa de toda minha falta de animação consistia no fato de que Hinata havia desaparecido há quase meia hora com Naruto. E minha companhia não é o que posso chamar de baladeira.

Nos quase trinta minutos que passei com Sasuke as únicas palavras que trocamos foram um "oi , tudo bem" da minha parte e um "o som está muito alto" da parte dele. Deixe me explicar que aquele não era o tipo de comportamento que eu costumava a adotar em festas, principalmente em festas que possuíam uma pista de dança tão atrativa.

Sou do tipo de pessoa que é a primeira a entrar na pista de dança e a última a sair. Eu simplesmente adoro dançar e não estou nem ai para o fato de alguém considerar que uma garota de vinte e quatro anos não pode se divertir dançando. Mas Sasuke ao meu lado reclamando a cada dois minutos de como o lugar estava barulhento e de como ele estava quase ficando com dor de cabeça destruía qualquer plano de dança na noite.

—Cada vez estou mais certo de que minha mãe nunca envelheceu. —

Consegui entender o mover dos lábios dele e decifrar o que ele estava falando, o som estava realmente alto, mas eu gostava daquilo.

— Claro que não, ela só gosta de saber como se divertir, a festa está ótima. — Retruquei após beber mais um copo daquela bebia de cor amarelo-dourado que eu gostei tanto.

— Você por acaso sabe o que está bebendo? — Eu realmente não entendi porque ele havia feito aquela pergunta.

— Refrigerante, não é? — Claro que era refrigerante, tinha um gosto tão bom, e fazia cócegas na garganta.

Por que ele está dando aquele sorriso de canto? Deve estar ficando maluco. Aquilo sem dúvida era refrigerante, e se não fosse, era muito parecido. Alguém devia dar um prêmio para que houvesse inventado aquela coisa que faz cócegas na boca.

— Não é não. — Como não era? Eu já havia bebido quase seis taças daquilo.

— Quer saber, Sr. Uchiha Perfeição, estou cansada de ficar parada aqui nesta festa enquanto todos estão se divertindo. Com licença, vou procurar alguém que queria se divertir comigo. — Dito isso caminhei em direção as escadas.

Eu estava sentindo uma irritação desconhecida. Sasuke estava me dando nos nervos com toda aquela pose de "sou sexy me coma com chocolate" que ele tinha. Se ele ia passar toda festa emburrado daquela maneira, reclamando do som e de tudo que o cercava ele que ficasse sozinho, porque eu, Sakura Haruno, irei me divertir.

Sasuke podia ser a coisa mais sexy daquela festa, mas também era uma das mais chatas, não tinha nenhuma noção do que era divertimento, então ele que ficasse se lamuriando sozinho.

Eu sentia uma agitação que poucas vezes havia sentido. Talvez aquela bebida gostosa não fosse realmente refrigerante. Mas e daí? Sou dona do meu nariz, solteira (por enquanto) e maior de idade. Acho que poderia me dar o luxo de umas boas doses de álcool para me sentir mais solta.

Eu precisava dar um jeito de encontrar Hinata e arrastá-la de qualquer maneira para a pista de dança. Foi quando senti meu corpo trombar com o de outra pessoa. Um homem, com isso pelo tamanho da pessoa, só se fosse uma mulher que jogava basquete para ter os ombros tão largos.

— E eu pensando que você não era do tipo de garota que dava fora nos outros daquela maneira. — Itachi estava parado em minha frente com um sorriso divertido no rosto. — Se ficou com medo de que eu pudesse machucar seus pés se enganou, ganhei um concurso de dança no último ano da faculdade.

— Oh, claro que não. — Havia me esquecido completamente de Itachi e da dança que ele me propusera. — Eu acabei encontrando uma pessoa lá em cima e fiquei conversando alguns instantes com ela.

— Então a dança ainda está de pé? — Itachi fez aquela pergunta enquanto já segurava meu braço e me guiava para onde outras pessoas dançavam. Ele não era a minha amiga Hinata que já estava acostumada a dançar comigo, obrigada, mas dançava, mas era alguém com quem eu podia aproveitar a festa.

— Com certeza. — Deixei minha taça sobre uma bandeja e segui Itachi. A música era alta e rápida e eu nem me importava de estar pagando um mico na casa do meu chefe, que só por acaso era o único e verdadeiro amor da minha vida.

Itachi era divertido, tenho que admitir, mas desde o primeiro momento que eu o vi não foi um sentimento de atração que senti por ele, e sim de amizade. Ele ria alto e nós conversávamos enquanto dançávamos. Perguntou-mehá quanto tempo eu trabalhava para o irmão dele, se Sasuke não era muito chato e coisas do tipo.

Eu realmente estava me divertindo, me divertindo muito. Um pouco depois avistei Naruto e Hinata conversando num ponto meio que distante da festa. Ela estava apoiada em uma das colunas do grande salão e ele estava na frente dela segurando gentilmente numa das mãos da minha amiga. Hinata viu que eu estava observando e eu dei uma piscada para ela, que corou.

—Coitada da sua amiga. — Itachi falou ao perceber o que eu tinha feito. — Foi arrumar o partido mais idiota da cidade.

— Ela gosta dele, e pelo jeito é recíproco. Então acho que vale a pena. Além do que, o amor não é o sentimento dos idiotas? — Gracejei. Eu realmente estava me divertindo, como não fazia há muito tempo.

Minha noite estava sendo quase perfeita. Claro que se Sasuke fosse a pessoa com quem eu estava dançando eu me sentiria muito melhor. Vi que Itachi estava observando alguém atrás de mim, era Mikoto que acenava para ele.

— Um minuto, já volto. — Ele se retirou e eu fui procurar mais alguma coisa para beber.

Um garçom passava com a bandeja repleta de bebidas. Um homem que usava um blazer azul escuro pegou duas taças da bandeja e estendeu uma para mim.

— Obrigada. — Agradeci, os convidados de Mikoto eram realmente muito gentis.

—Me agradeça enquanto dançamos, pode ser?

Aquele era o meu dia. Quando em toda minha vida eu havia sido convidada para dançar por dois deuses gregos na mesma festa? Nunquinha.

— Meu nome é Hidan, e o seu? — O Sr. Hidan não precisava ter se aproximado tanto para falar isso.

— Sakura. — Respondi rapidamente desviando-me para longe dele. Tudo bem que ele é bem bonito, e que estou solteira, mas isso não dá o direito dele tomar tanta liberdade assim,ainda mais tão rápido.

— Eu não nunca vi você nas festas que os Uchihas dão. — Hidan falou, novamente perto demais.

— Conheço Mikoto-san há pouco tempo. — Expliquei tentando escapar das mãos dele que queria me puxar para mais perto. — Desculpe, acho que você está indo muito rápido.

— Qual o problema? Só quero dançar com você. — Ele explicou com um sorriso que julgou que me afetaria, mas o efeito foi o oposto.

—Obrigada pela gentileza, mas cansei de dançar por hoje. — Vi as sobrancelhas dele se juntarem em uma linha reta por causa da minha resposta.

Foi quando senti a mão dele segurar meu braço com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário. Aquele idiota estava me irritando, muito. Meu braço se ergueu automaticamente pronto para fazer o que eu costumeiramente fazia com idiotas abusados como Hidan.

Uma bela marca de cinco dedos no rosto dele serviria para ele voltar para realidade e perceber que nenhumagarota éobrigada a gostar dele só porque ele tinha aquele rosto perfeitinho. Mas minha mão ficou travada no ar, por outra mão.

— Algum problema aqui, Sakura? — Alguém pode me dizer de onde o Uchiha-sexy Sasuke saiu?

— Claro que não, Sasuke-kun. — Não sei se foi impressão minha, mas aquele Sasuke-kun de Hidan saiu mais ironicamente do que deveria. — Nós só estávamos dançando, não é, Sakura? — Se ele estava achando que eu iria confirmar a mentirinha dele, se enganou redondamente.

— Você queria dançar, já eu, preferia estar na minha casa tomando um bom chocolate quente. — Vi que Hidan ficou mais irritado do que deveria,e a pressão da mão dele, que ainda estava sobre meu braço, aumentou. — Idiota! Está me machucando.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — Agora era a vez de Itachi se aproximar do nosso pequeno "barraco".

— Controle seu amigo, Itachi. — Foram as palavras que Sasuke, (eu já disse que ele fica lindo irritado?) pronunciou antes de me arrastar, literalmente, do meio da pista de dança.

Vi quando Itachi fez o mesmo com Hidan. Tomara que Itachi dê uns bons socos no Hidan. Seria o mínimo que Hidan mereceria levar depois ter feito aquilo comigo. Ah! Mas o que eu estou imaginando, Itachi é elegante de mais para gastar seus punhos naquele atrevido. Além do que, pelo que Sasuke falou, eles eram amigos.

Eu continuava a ser arrastada pelo meu herói. Se bem que eu não entendi o motivo de ele ter querido se tornar meu herói. Mas e daí? Ele me guiava de maneira perfeita pelo meio de mar de gente que estava em todo lugar da grande casa.

Aos poucos os sons da festa foram ficando abafados e foi aí que percebi que já não estávamos dentro da residência Uchiha, mas sim ao lado de fora, perto da piscina. Sasuke finalmente largou meu braço e se virou me encarando com aquelas duas pedras negras que me faziam delirar.

— O que você estava fazendo dançando com o Hidan? — Eu tinha ouvido direito mesmo?

— Dançando... — Respondi.

— E é seu costume sair dançando por aí com quem não conhece? — Ele estava nervoso ou era impressão minha?

— Como eu podia imaginar que ele seria tão inconveniente? —Ótimo eu também estava ficando irritada.

— Se você não ficasse dançando com qualquer um aquilo não teria acontecido! — Porque ele tinha que se aproximar tanto de mim para falar aquilo?

— Eu não estava dançando com qualquer um. — Enfatizei. Tenho certeza que meus olhos brilhavam devido à raiva. — Estava dançando com o Itachi, só que sua mãe, caro Uchiha, precisou dele e ele foi até ela, Hidan simplesmente apareceu e me puxou para a pista de dança. E qual é o seu problema? Eu sou livre, pago minhas contas, e sou dona do meu nariz, posso dançar com quem eu quiser. — As taças de bebida que eu havia tomado resolveram fazer efeito.— E como eu disse, minha vontade é de estar na minha casa tomando um bom chocolate quente, por tanto, até mais.

— Você é a pessoa mais irritante que eu conheço, Sakura. — Fui impedida de seguir meu caminho rumo à saída pela mão dele que me segurou pelo braço.

— Não sinto nenhum pouco lhe informar que a recíproca é verdadeira. — De onde eu havia tirado aquela frase?

— Cala boca. — Grunhiu

— Como é que é, Uchiha Sasuke? — Eu explodi. — Você pode ser meu patrão lá na "Life", mas nós não estamos no escritório. O que você tem na cabeça para me mandar calar a boca assim? Você não pode sairmand... — Eu fui calada da maneira mais inesperada, e romântica, de todos os tempos. Com um beijo.

Todas as garotas costumam comparar seus beijos com a sensação de terem borboletas rodopiando no estômago. Meu beijo com Sasuke foi muito diferente. Era como se meu sangue tivesse se transformado de uma maneira sobrenatural em lava liquida. Eu sentia meu corpo arder e meu coração saltitar dentro meu peito.

Minhas pernas amoleceram e meus braços criaram vontade própria, se enlaçando no pescoço de Sasuke. Ele tirava meu fôlego. Não era um beijo calmo e gentil como todas as garotas sonham que seja seu primeiro beijo com alguém especial, era voraz e destrutivo. Voraz porque parecia que aquele turbilhão de sentimentos me consumiria. Destrutivo porque todos os pensamentos, e possíveis xingamentos, que eu faria a Sasuke desapareceram misteriosamente.

As mãos dele percorriam minhas costas, que estavam nuas por causa do modelo do vestido. Parecia que a cada toque ele deixava um rastro de fogo sobre minha pele. O gosto dele me fazia lembrar uma coisa doce e salgada ao mesmo tempo, agridoce. Suas mãos saíram de minhas costas e seguraram fortemente meu pescoço. Eu estava a ponto de entrar em erupção. E então lentamente ele separou seus lábios dos meus.

— Você fala demais. — E voltou a me beijar.

Ah, querido Uchiha, se toda vez você quisesse me calar com um beijo por causa do meu falatório, com certeza eu falaria de mais pro resto da vida. Passada a surpresa do momento eu me concentrei em retribuir ao toque dele. Agarrei com força sua camisa e tenho certeza de tê-la amassado.

A festa e o aniversário de Mikoto já não existiam. O momento era só meu e dele. E daí que provavelmente ele não tivesse dando tanta importância para aquele momento como eu estava? O que valia era apenas poder desfrutar da sensação de finalmente ser tocada daquela forma por ele. Naquela hora o fato de ele estar me beijando apenas por um impulso não me importava, eu só queria pertencer a ele naquela noite.

O.O.**O.O**.O.O

O aeroporto estava abarrotado de gente naquele domingo. O dia havia amanhecido quente e abafado, e os ares-condicionados, que deveriam manter o ambiente fresco, não estavam dando conta daquela tarefa.

O vôo de papai estava atrasado há meia hora, e Sasori já começava a resmungar xingamentos impacientes ao meu lado.

— Acalme-se, Sasori. — Resmunguei irritada. — Ter um AVC por causa de preocupação não vai adiantar nada.

Ele apenas me fulminou com mais um de seus olhares "cale a boca se não te mato".

— Você ainda não me explicou essa mancha no seu pescoço. — Eu ruborizei com o comentário dele.

— Foi só um inseto. — Claro, uma nova espécie de mosquito chamada _Boca de Uchiha-Sasuke. _

Sasuke havia feito questão de "marca território" em minha pele. Na hora eu havia achado super sexy, até porque ele estava sendo todo romântico comigo, me levara em casa e me beijara mais uma vez antes de se despedir de mim deixando marcas de sua passagem sobre a minha pele. Mas agora, no meio do calor, sem poder usar uma blusa de gola alta ou mesmo um cachecol para cobrir aquilo, eu estava muito irritada.

Mas dane-se. O Uchiha-Sexy Sasuke havia me dado um chupão, e essa era verdadeiramente a coisa mais incrível que aconteceu em toda minha visa. O ser sem hormônios finalmente tinha que engolisse aquela estória. E se não engolisse, ele que ficasse pensando o que quiser. Eu havia ganhado minha noite por causa dos beijos, ou devo dizer amasso, com o homem mais sexy do mundo (depois da festa o Brad perdeu o posto para ele).

Eu realmente não esperava que ele dissesse: Sakura eu te amo desde que a primeira vez que tive. Mas com certeza não esperava o que ouvi dele: nada. Absolutamente nenhuma palavra escapou dos belos lábios (que eu tinha provado) de Sasuke.

Depois de nos beijarmos, próximo a piscina da casa dele, não voltamos para festa, ficamos ali por muito tempo até ele decidir que já estava na hora de eu me mandar. Só que ele não chegou e falou: Vou te levar para casa. Ele simplesmente parou de me beijar e me guiou até a saída. Colocou-me dentro do carro dele sem nenhuma palavra e durante todo caminho ficou quieto. Ele só voltou a abrir a boca para me beijar, e claro, fazer aquela marca no meu pescoço, antes de sorrir e me deixar com cara de boba.

— Até que enfim. — Ouvi Sasori dizer enquanto ele encarava o placar que mostrava que o vôo de papai havia acabado de aterrissar.

Fomos até o portão de desembarque e esperamos. Poucos minutos depois pudemos vislumbrar a figura de nosso pai arrastando duas enormes malas, que, como ele mesmo costumava dizer, estavam cheias de tesouros de sua última aventura.

— Papai! — Sorri enquanto acenava, meu pai pouco havia mudado. Continuava o mesmo homem um pouco baixo e com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

— Sakura-chan! Sasori-kun! — E então ele deu um abraço duplo em mim e em Sasori.

— É bom te ver, pai. — Sasori disse pegando uma das malas de papai.

— Como você está uma moça bonita, Sakura-chan. — Ele sorriu passando a mão sobre meu rosto — Eu e sua mãe sabíamos fazer filhos muito bem.

— Pai... — Sasori resmungou.

— Ok, irei ficar quieto. — Vi o brilho nos olhos de papai. — Mas que eu sei fazer filhos bonitos, eu sei.

Papai era assim. E eu acho que nunca deixaria de ser. Aquele sorriso que ele levava mo rosto era capaz alegrar qualquer um que estivesse num raio de três metros.

— Que bom que consegui chegar hoje que é domingo. — Ele não parou de falar nenhum minuto,principalmente depois que se acomodou no banco da frente do carro de Sasori. Como única menina de grupo eu ia atrás. Homens em sua mania de gostar dos bancos da frente do carro. — Posso descansar hoje e amanhã visitar seu trabalho, Sakura-chan.

— Visitar meu trabalho? — Foi com muito esforço que eu conseguir não gaguejar com aquela pergunta.

— Claro! — Ele virou o rosto para trás e me olhou com aqueles olhos verdes idênticos aos meus.— É óbvio que eu quero conhecer o lugar onde minha filhinha está fazendo todo o sucesso que só ela é capaz de desenvolver.

Eu só queria saber o que Uchiha Sasuke acharia da idéia de ter meu pai durante um dia inteiro lá no escritório.

O.O.**O.O**.O.O

— E você, onde se enfiou a festa toda? — Fiz aquela pergunta para Hinata que estava jogada sobre minha cama. Ela havia vindo me fazer companhia. Papai e Sasori resolveram sair àquela noite, e como bom pai coruja que era (e parecendo que havia esquecido que eu já tinha vinte e quatro anos), exigiu que eu chamasse uma amiga, para o caso dele e Sasuke demorarem de mais. Papai saiu com a felicidade de finalmente poder ter um programa pai e filho.

— Em nenhum lugar, Sakura-chan.

— Ahh claro que não. E o fato de você ter sumido com o Naruto não tem nada haver com suas bochechas vermelhas, não é? — Rá! Escapa dessa Hinata.

— S-Sakura-chan... — Ela se escondeu com uma das minhas almofadas.

— Desembucha logo— Hinata não escaparia.

—Nós ficamos a maior parte da festa conversando em um lugar mais afastado. — Ela concluiu achando que aquela resposta seria o suficiente para mim.

— Eu quero detalhes, Hina. Detalhes. — Acho que ela percebeu que eu não desistiria até ter toda a resposta. Suas bochechas assumiram aquele tom tão costumeiro dela.

— Bem... Vou contar desde o inicio...

Segundo o relato de Hinata, Naruto a encontrou assim que ela pôs os pés dentro da casa de Mikoto. Ele havia feito questão de levá-la até a aniversariante, e depois de dar os parabéns e ouvir uns comentários nada discretos de Mikoto em relação a ela e Naruto, o loiro a levou para beber algo no andar de cima.

Chegando lá em cima eles encontraram Sasuke e conversaram durante um tempo, até que desceram e acabaram me encontrando conversando com Itachi. E, como eu já sabia, ele a levou para dançar. Segundo a própria Hinata, Naruto havia passado a noite toda sendo fofo com ela (nesta parte do relato ela deu longos suspiros, normal). Ele a encheu a de elogios dizendo principalmente que os olhos dela estavam mais bonitos que o de costume. Essas cantadas baratas de homem apaixonado.

Na hora em que eu a vi perto da coluna do salão em que ele segurava as mão dela, parece que ele estava falando algo sobre ter descoberto o motivo dela sempre gaguejar na frente dele. Ela acrescentou que por pouco não desmaiou naquele momento. Como eu estava mais preocupada em dançar do que prestar atenção nela, acabei não percebendo que ele acabou por beijá-la ( essa parte ela contou em fio de voz envergonhado).

— Kyaaaahhhh — Gritei extasiada. — Não acredito que o mesmo aconteceu a você!

— C-Como assim a mesma coisa nos aconteceu? — Hinata perguntou por não ter entendido muito bem.

E então explique a ela todos os momentos maravilhosos-românticos-inesperados, que eu passei ao lado de Sasuke-kun.

— Não acredito! — Foramas duas palavras que saíram dos lábios de Hinata quando eu mostrei a marca vermelho-arroxeada no meu pescoço.

— Pode acreditar, porque eu tenho provas físicas — Falei passando a mão sobre o meu pescoço.

— No dia em que você me levou até Kakashi e Rin eu conjecturei que você estivesse perdendo o juízo, mas parece que no final de tudo foi o que resolveu muitas coisas e nossas vidas.

Realmente as aulas de autoconfiança que Kakashi e Rin nos deram serviram para muitas coisas, eu nunca os agradeceria suficientemente. Eleshaviam despertado dentro de mim um Sakura que eu não conhecia. Alguém segura e determinada, que não tinha medo de arriscar, pois não se importava em errar.

Eu havia amadurecido muito em menos de um mês. Quem sabe meus quatro passos para o sucesso estejam quase concluídos. O que m inquietava no momento era não saber o que aconteceria entre mim e Sasuke.

Oras, não sou boba o suficiente para acreditar que com aquele beijo ele estava me prometendo amor eterno e sete filhos (até porque os sete filhos eram minha responsabilidade). Eu não acreditava que quando ele chegasse ao escritório na segunda feira ele fosse me dar um beijo e dizer que nós iríamos almoçar juntos, eu não acreditava, mas eu queria muito.

A sensação de dúvida era a pior coisa que já havia sentido em relação à Sasuke. Eu havia ganhado um beijo, mas juntamente com ele Sasuke me presenteou com muita coisa para pensar.

O.O.**O.O**.O.O

Até que não demorei muito com esse capítulo. Quero agradecer a todas as pessoas que deixaram seus maravilhosos comentários, em especial as maravilhosas/estupendas/lindonas/leitoras Kamalika-back e holly-hime, que deixaram minhas duas primeiras recomendações nessa fic. Eu nem tinha planejado o beijo deles para esse capítulo , mas eu queria presenteá-las de alguma forma... Então garotas, parabéns, vocês são responsáveis pelo primeiro beijo do nosso casal mais hot!

Sobre a versão Sasuke... A coisa tá meio empacada. É bem difícil para mim escrever sobre a visão "macho" de Sasuke. É tão difícil imaginar o que ele faria e diria sem perder o lado cômico, que é o tema centra da fanfic. Então... aguardem ^^.

Sobre Brigde Of Light, estou apenas concluindo minha fanfic Sentença para poder postá-la, pois vou ficar com muita coisa para escrever se postá-la antes de terminar uma das minhas fanfics. Por hoje é só. Até o próximo capítulo.


End file.
